DiNozzo! What is BDSM?
by jokay927
Summary: Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs thought he knew everything but he finds himself Undercover in an uncomfortable position he never thought he'd end up in
1. Third Kill

Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

Chapt Summary; The Team is back at another Crime Scene and finally get a small break to which Jethro takes advantage off

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Agent Gibbs looks down and sighs "It's other one isn't Duck?" at the sad look his friend gives him, he lifts his hand to remove his cap before running his fingers through his silver hair "Shit...that makes it three now"  
Doctor Mallard gets up from his kneeling position and places a hand on his old friends shoulder "Jethro...you will catch the Bastard"  
He gives him a sad smile "Not likely before he kills again" he sighs and gets out his notepad "Ok Duck...let me have it"  
He nods as he gets back down "Time of death was at...three in morning, from what I can tell...he has been viscously assaulted both physically and sexually"  
Jethro grimaces and clears his throat "Can...can you tell if he was like the first? Or the second?"  
Duck looks up in sadness "From the trauma around the wounds...it was like the former Lieutenant Armsin"  
He nods as he jots it down (Shit...the Bastard is learning not to kill until the last minute). He steps back to allow Palmer to line up the gurney and he turns to his Team "DiNozzo, McGee, David, lets wrap it up and get back as I want to catch this Bastard!" he waits for the rounds of "Yes Boss" before leaving the alleyway where the missing former Marine had been murdered.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He heads down the stairs and enters Autopsy "What you Duck?"  
Ducky looks up "Exactly like the other two...but he seems to be learning how to cause more pain before his victims die as this poor man suffered for around seven days before he finally found his peace"  
Jethro sighs "I want him Duck, I'm gladly put a bullet between the Bastards legs before leaving him a cage to rot" he looks up into the pale blue eyes and spots the same anger reflected.  
The elderly M.E sadly nods "I'd love to weigh his liver...but enough of that talk" with that he straightens "Former Sargent Folen, here, was bound by chains around his wrists and neck...he was then repeatedly flogged until the skin on his back was...well the only word I can think of...is shredded" with that he gets Mr Palmer to head him turn over the body to show the man the gruesome wounds.  
He winces at the state but nods as he jots it down.  
Ducky sighs as he gently lays him back down "He was then beaten until seven ribs were broken and eight were bruised...his jaw was then forcibly broken before he was then raped"  
Jethro looks up "Any DNA?" at the mans nod he sighs "He used a condom then?"  
The Doctor sadly shakes his head "He never used himself for the tool of rape...he used a bat and forced it so far in that it tore through his intestines and caused irreparable damage" he removes his glasses before continuing "It was then that he dumped him in the alley and left him to die in agony"  
He swallows down the bile that threatens to force itself from his throat "Bastard!" with that he turns to leave but glances back at a shout of  
"Jethro!"  
He walks back over "What Duck?"  
Ducky lifts the Sergents left hand "Can you see this stamp?"  
Jethro leans closer and rolls his eyes as he puts on his glasses for a better look "It's a...lamb?"  
He nods "Yes, I also found a card that I passed onto Dear Abigail to see if she can find it's origins"  
He nods as he jogs out of the door "I'll go see her now!" with that he bypasses the lift and heads straight for the stairs.

He pauses as all is quiet and he frowns before walking into the Lab only to stop at the sight of a tearful Abby. He walks over "Abs...you ok?"  
She spins on the spot and launches herself at him "Gibbs! You have to find the evil man! He can't be allowed to kill again!"  
He staggers back under the sudden weight but wraps his arms around her "Abs...I'll get the Bastard" he kisses the top of her head before pulling back "Now what have you got for me?"  
Abby nods and wipes her eyes "Yeah, right lets get back on tract" with that she turns back to the computer "There is no DNA or fingerprints of the killer...but I have located where the card has come from"  
Jethro looks up at the screen in confusion "The Blue Panda...where is that?"  
She sighs "It's a members only Club...and it's completely hack proof"  
He frowns "Can't you and McGee get in?"  
She shakes her head "All I found out, from the CCTV surrounding the area is that all three victims have been spotted there before their disappearances"  
Jethro sighs and runs his fingers through his hair "The Director isn't going to allow an Undercover Op in somewhere with that kind of high Security at her pout, he nods "How about...I talk him into letting us take our Holiday entitlement and me and you can start our own Assignment?"  
She squeals and launches herself at him again before pulling back and pushing him out of the door "I'll get started on your cover and separate bank accounts and such"  
He chuckles as he kisses her cheek before heading up to see the Director and then informing his Team about their months Holiday which has to be taken.


	2. The Blue Panda

Jethro gets in and becomes a Lamb

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro rolls his eyes as Abby goes through his warddrobe and sighs "Abs...I want to get into the Club tonight and you yet haven't given me my new name!"  
Abby sighs "Gibbs! You're clothes are so out of date!" she turns to face him "You won't be able to step a foot into the Club without a sexy outfit!"  
He sighs and grabs her arm to tug her into the spare bedroom "What about the ones in there?"  
She frowns and checks the warddrobe only you bounce in glee "OMG Gibbs! You will look triple F!"  
Jethro frowns "Triple F?"  
She smirks "Fit, Fine and Fuckable!"  
He rolls his eyes as he strips to his boxers before getting changed into the designer wear "Gift from the ex-wives that wanted to change me...but anyway, did you manage to sort everything?"  
Abby smirks as she watches him get dressed "Your new name is Mark Gibbs and you are a former Gunnery Sargent, as we know the killer has a thing for former Marines" she pauses "You will be careful won't you?"  
Jethro chuckles "Of course I will" he finishes buttoning up his shirt "Why the name Mark?"  
She just smirks "Duh, you are a look-alike to the hunky Actor Mark Harmon" at his blank look she sighs "Anyway, here is your new wallet with your new cards and such"  
He quickly glances through it and nods as he shoves it into his back pocket "What about surveillance?"  
Abby smirks and passes him a pair of glasses "This are the ones Tony used, they have a hidden camera that is undetectable" she checks her bag and passes him a small wire "This slots between the top back molars on your right side"  
He takes the small wire with a frown "What?"  
She shrugs "A new piece of equipment me and McGee made...anyway, it has a low frequency so I can talk and listen to you"  
Jethro sighs and opens his jaw to allow her to slot it in, wincing at the slight pain and once she has finished he draws back and cups his cheek "Oww"  
Abby rolls her eyes as she passes him a card "It's identical to the one found on the latest victim"  
He smirks and leans forward to kiss her cheek "Lets go then"  
She nods as she picks up her laptop and follows him into the car "Be careful"  
Jethro chuckles and pats her knee "I'll be fine...I've got you watching my Six" with that he heads off to the Club.

He looks around the posh room and walks up to the man behind the counter.  
He looks up and pauses at the sight of the hunk before him "Hello...Mr?"  
Jethro smirks "Gibbs, Mark Gibbs"  
The man smirks "Well...Mark, how can I help?"  
He gives him a nervous look as he passes him a card "I was given this...and I was told to come here?"  
He groans and eyes the man up "The fee is $10,000 and you'll have to place your thumps on this scanner as we need to check your history"  
Jethro nods and hands over his card before placing his thumbs on the scanner "This is a lot of Security"  
The man shrugs "Company Policy" with that he transfers the funds and nods as the screen goes green "Your good" he presses a few buttons and smirks "Former Gunnery Sargent Mark Gibbs, did a Tour in Kuwait and received the purple heart" with that he turns back to the hunk "So...Gunny, what is it? The Lamb...or The Wolf?"  
Jethro shrugs "Lamb"  
His eyebrows raise in shock and he runs his gaze up and down his body "Really?...I would have never had you down for that" he sighs as he passes him a plastic card with a lamb on it "Yours Members card, just pass it to whoever is on the desk and we'll let you through" with that he pulls out a small stamp and stamps the mans left hand while pinning a piece of white wool onto his right shoulder "Have a good time at The Blue Panda"  
He smirks "Thanks" and enters through the door into the Club.

Jethro frowns as the place seems just like any other Club and decides to scope the area while whispering "You see and hear things ok, Abs?"  
'Yeah Bossman, I see and hear everything. You're good'  
He nods as he slowly walks around the area, hiding his frown as many of the men with red wool on their shoulders begin to follow him around. He pauses as two men with red wool block his path  
"You're new here aren't ya?"  
Jethro hides his cringe and nods "How can you tell?"  
One of the men chuckle "A Lamb isn't to look into the eyes of a Wolf...also as you can see, most Lambs quickly pair themselves off to one or more Wolves"  
He glances around and only now notices that the groups are made up of one white and one or more reds. He shrugs "My first time..." he stops talking as more red wool wearing men approaches him  
'Gibbs! You're in trouble!'  
He huffs (Thanks Abs! I knew that already!) while backing away "Ok Guys...er" he frowns as one big guy grabs his arm and tries to tug him closer  
"He's Mine as he'll need someone strong to break him in"  
Jethro cringes (Shit! What have I gotten myself into!?) with that he tugs himself free and backs away only to pause as a warm body presses against his back while strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. He tenses ready to lash out but stills as a known voice states  
"This Lamb is Mine"


	3. Master Damon

Jethro gets a shock before meeting Master Damon

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He slowly turns around and hides his shock at seeing his Second In Command grinning at him.  
Tony steps back "So little Lamb...are you going to take this big bad Wolf?"  
Jethro glances around and decides that it would be in his best interest to agree (It's either Tony...or big n beefy that wants to break you) he nods and steps closer "I'll follow you"  
The men sigh and back away to find another to take as theirs.  
He waits until everyone moves out of hearing range before turning back to Tony with a growl "What the fuck are you doing here DiNozzo!?"  
Tony just raises an eyebrow before growling back "The same as you but at least I know what I am getting myself into!"  
Jethro growls "I can handle myself fine!"  
He just rolls his eyes and takes his Boss's hand, ignoring the way the man tenses, as he drags him over to the sofa "Gibbs...you have no idea what this place is do you? And I'm guessing by the glasses...you have Abby helping you?"  
He narrows his eyes "How do you know it's Abby and not McGee or Ziva?"  
Tony chuckles "Because Ziva and McGee are on my back-up" he gestures towards his red wool "I'm a Member of this Club and have been for a few years now...I have my own wool pin to which McGee has 'geekified' to include a camera while hooking some type of wire into my mouth so they can hear and see everything" he sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "I wasn't planning on playing tonight" at the confused look, he huffs "In about ten minutes, those that aren't paired will have have the option to join-up or come back another night...before the rest play"  
Jethro bites his bottom lip "What do you mean by play?"  
He sighs as he stares into the blue gaze "This is a sex Club, Gibbs...a BDSM sex Club"  
He frowns as Abbys gasp echos through his ears and he sighs "DiNozzo...what is BDSM?"  
Tony cringes and goes to answer but stops as masked men move through the people, to round up those without partners, before the lights darken and the side wall opens "Shit...you are about to find out" with that he takes his hand and walks him into the other room.

Jethro looks around with wide eyes as he spots the Lambs, including himself, being guided into the next room. He frowns as some men begin to strip and he swallows before turning to Tony "This Gay Club?" at his nod he takes a calming breath as he whispers "Abs go find Tim and Ziva and wait with them" he smirks as he hears a 'Ok Bossman'  
Tony nods "It's a male only Club if that counts" he bites his bottom lip as he turns to face the older man "Ever been with a Guy before?"  
He shakes his head "No"  
He blanches "Shit" and he glances around only to note that some men are looking over at them "Can you act?"  
Jethro frowns but then notices some 'Wolf's' watching him "Yeah...I-I guess so"  
Tony nods "Good" before dragging him into a booth and sits down as he tugs him into his lap "Straddle my lap"  
He nods as he removes his glasses, facing them towards the crowd, as he straddles his Agents lap "Now what?"  
He smirks before tugging him close and taking his lips in a possessive kiss.  
Jethro freezes and goes to pull away but is stopped by Tonys hand grabbing his hair  
"Either we act like we are getting off...or they will pair you with another who will not be satisfied with just kissing"  
He thinks it through and sighs as he nods. He looks into the green eyes and hesitantly leans forward to kiss him while trying not to think about the fact that it is his Agent that he kissing "I trust you Tony"  
Tony smirks "That's all I'm asking for" with that he once more takes control of the kiss but pulls back after a while as he feels someone sit down beside him.

His eyes widen slightly in shock and he bows "Master Damon, what have I done to earn the delight of your company on this fine night?"  
Jethro frowns and turns to face the man in confusion.  
Master Damon raises an eyebrow "Your Lamb hasn't learnt respect"  
He cringes as he tugs Gibbs to his chest while forcing him to keep his eyes down "My deepest apologies, Master Damon...it is his first time here and he doesn't understand the rules"  
He nods as he reaches out to caress the silver haired mans back, smirking at the feeling of the muscles tensing under his touch, as he states "I like the look of this Lamb...and would like a turn on him"  
Jethro growls and goes to pull away but ends up wincing as Tonys grip in his hair tightens, forcing him to stay in place and continue to stare at Tonys leg.  
Tony gives him an apologetic smile "I'm afraid that I shall have to decline as he is new here and so isn't that comfortable with others"  
Damon looks between the two of them "Are you going to take him as yours then?...All the years I have known you, you only play without keeping any...what makes this one so special? As he isn't your normal type"  
He smirks "Yeah, I shall be taking him as mine and...well I fancied a change from the eager Twinks I normally pick up"  
Jethro frowns as he doesn't understand any of this (What the hell is a Twink?) he tries again to get out of the hold but sighs as Tony refuses to let go and he decides to give up by going limp.  
Tony glances down and softly pets him "Why is my Lamb an interest to you? If you don't mind my asking"  
Damon chuckles "Think nothing of it Sir Tony, Nigel at the desk mentioned that we have another Marine in house...and you know how I like to take them as Mine" he lifts a hand to stroke the mans face "But it seems that I am too late for this one" with that he stands "Make sure that you teach him respect as I will allow him to have this time...but if he does it again, it will be the cross"

He nods and watches him go before breathing out a sigh of relief "Shit Gibbs! You nearly ended up on the cross!"  
Jethro glances up in confusion "Cross?"  
Tony rolls his eyes and turns to the left "That is the cross"  
He frowns and turns to look, only to pale at the sight of a naked man bound by the ankles and wrists to a big wooden cross while another half dressed man whips him. He instinctively backs away while moving closer "What did he do to deserve that?"  
Tony chuckles as he wraps his arms around him "It isn't just for punishment" he pauses as he spots Damon watching and sighs as he tugs his Boss's chin up "We are being watched"  
Jethro smirks and moves closer "Well then...we better give him a show" with that he wraps his arms around Tonys neck as he leans in for a kiss only to jump as strong arms tug him closer before squeezing his rear.  
He tries to keep his Dominance down as he kisses the man while tugging him even closer only to pull back "Gibbs...you have to let me have control of the kiss"  
He frowns "What do you mean?"  
Tony rolls his eyes "You are the Lamb and so, you are the Submissive while I am the Wolf which makes he the Dominant"  
Jethro smirks "You mean that you are the one who has to have the full control?" at the mans nod, he chuckles "I can do that"  
He just shakes his head as he takes control of the kiss, which is surprisingly easily given, while keeping a lookout as he tries to forget about the fact that he is currently snogging his Boss in a room full of strangers as he wishes this surreal night will end soon.


	4. A Chat

Tony and Gibbs chat

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He lets Tony lead him out of the Club, saying Goodnight to Nigel on the desk, before leading him over to the van in the next block. As he enters, he staggers back under the weight of Abby pouncing onto him  
"Gibbs! I never knew! Honest to God! I never knew!"  
He rolls his eyes as he pats her back before stating "Lets talk in the van Abs"  
She squeaks and lets go only to grab his arm and tug him inside "Quick before you are seen!" once she has Gibbs safely inside, she tugs a stunned Tony in aswell.  
Jethro chuckles as he greets a blushing Tim and a smirking Ziva with a small nod before turning his attention back to his Senior Field Agent "So DiNozzo...when were you going to inform us about the fact that you not only knew this place but that it just happens that you are a Member"  
Tony looks straight into the ice blue gaze and shrugs "I only found out about the card when I bumped into the Autopsy Gremlin...just after you forced us to take Holiday" his gaze flickers to Tim and Ziva before returning to his Boss "Tim already new that I was a Member...he found out after picking me up here after Kate" he lifts a hand to run it through his hair "The reason Vance doesn't want this place Investigated is that a lot of important, high classed people go here...like the SecNav...and even the Vice President himself"  
Jethro hides his cringe but then straightens up "What is Master Damon all about?"  
A chuckle escapes him before he schools his features "He owns all the Blue Panda Club chain...he has his own Private Room that no-one gets into unless he invites them or takes them as his" he sighs as he puts his hands into his pockets "Also...it seems like he is our Target as I have discreetly spoken to the other Sirs...er 'Wolfs' and they have confirmed that he had taken the new Lambs as his" he shrugs "The last time anyone had seen Officer Daniels, Lieutenant Armsin and Sargent Folen...was when Master Damon took them as his and then took them into his Private Room...but there is no CCTV and no-one will come forward as...well it's a sex Club"  
Jethro sighs at the statement then turns to Tim "Did you manage to check his background?"  
The young man nods "Yeah...Damon Regnold, British, forty-five years of age and he owns the Blue Panda chain...he has had several arrests for GBH and two manslaughter charges...but all of them have been dropped" he scrolls down further "He spent a year training to become a Marine...but his Officers all failed him on his attitude and disobedience"  
He shakes his head "He fits the profile and the only way to get him bang to rights...is getting him on camera while admitting the acts" he glances at Tony "Are you alright with this? As you know what to say and we have already caught his attention"  
Tony shrugs "I'm alright...but what about you Gibbs? As you know nothing about BDSM and...well being with a Guy"  
Jethro sighs and lifts a hand to run it through his hair "I'm a quick learner and I want this man behind bars in a water-tight case!"  
He just smirks "Well then...we have a lot to learn before tomorrow night"  
He nods and turns to the Team "My house is the closest so lets head back there to sleep"  
Abby squeals and pounces on him "Slumber Party at Bossmans!"  
He just rolls his eyes as he leaves the van to drive his car home.

He looks over the sleep forms of Abby and Ziva curled up together on his couch along with Tim on the recliner and softly chuckles as he places a blanket around each one before heading upstairs to the spare room. He strips himself down to his boxers and slowly gets into bed as he thinks about how the day went and to what has he let himself in for (Men were having sex! Literally in the open!) an image of him taking DiNozzo appears in his minds eye and he shakes his head to get rid only to look down in shock as dick has awoken and is currently standing to attention. He rolls his eyes (You're the frigging Lamb! You will be the one that should be fucked by him!) he ignores the way his traitorous cock twitches in excitement and he turns on his side before forcing himself to sleep.

He frowns as he slowly awakens and tries to figure out what is wrong. He opens his senses without giving away that he is awake and notes that he feels warm...no hot, just then a hand wraps itself around his waist and he snaps awake to full alertness only to still at the sight of DiNozzo asleep in his bed. He doesn't know how long he stayed there staring but when a hand moves down his body, he grabs the wrist in a bruising hold while growling "What the FUCK are you doing here in MY bed!"  
Tony snaps awake at the pain that shoots up his arm and he tugs it out of the hold "Thought you said that you were willing to learn!?"  
Jethro narrows his eyes "What has that got to do with being in my bed?"  
He rolls his eyes "I wanted to see for myself if the 'Great White' could let his guard down...you almost convinced me" he sits up and rubs a hand down his face before passing the pissed Marine his glasses "Sit back and watch" with that he picks up his laptop from the floor and leans back next to him as he hits play.  
His eyes widen slightly at the moving images of men tied up in all kinds of positions while other men pound into them...sometimes more then one. He turns his head slightly while keeping his eyes to the screen as a man is whipped on the cross "People enjoy this?"  
Tony shrugs "There's two types...the hardcore stuff, like the whipping and wax burning...then there's the softer type which is more about asserting your control through touch" he lets out a sigh "Master Damon is more about Dominance through Pain, whereas..."  
Jethro nods and takes his eyes from the screen to his Agent "You do it through Pleasure"  
He smirks "Yeah, I don't like to hurt people...that is why I normally go for eager Twinks, that just want to please someone" with that he looks up into the slightly dark blue eyes "But that has to change with you"  
He blinks in shock as he trues to clear his mind of the images running through his head and he watches in silence as Tony presses a few buttons on the laptop to change the screen to a different recording. His eyes widen slightly as he can hear kissing and goes slightly pink as he realises that it is them that was making the noises as an image of the Club appears.  
Tony notes the dusting of pink but decides not to mention it as he finds the part that he is looking for "See...he was watching us all night" he smirks "Obviously he was turned on as you can see that he is stroking himself through his trousers"  
Jethro leans closer and notices that he has indeed got his right hand in the waistband of his trousers "So...what does that mean?"  
He rolls his eyes "Like you said, we have his attention but...he wants to see more"  
He stills "H-How do you mean more?" (Shit! I did not just stutter!)  
Tony smirks and ignores the stutter before becoming all serious again "Have you ever down anything with a man before?"  
He swallows and shakes his head "No"  
His eyebrows rise in shock "Not even in the CORP? Nothing?"  
Jethro glances away as he feels himself go an even darker shade of pink as he growls "No! Before yesterday...I hadn't even kissed a Guy!"  
Tony sighs and places his head in his hands "I can't do this" with that he goes to pull away but is stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and he turns to face him.  
"Tony...I need your help on this! I'd rather have a friend as my Wolf rather than a stranger"  
He sadly chuckles and shakes his head "It's hard to think of you as a Lamb...especially an innocent" at the confused look, he smirks "Virgin" at the deep blush that spreads down the other mans chest, he goes to touch him but gets stopped by an iron tight grip. He shakes his head as he tugs his hand free "See? You won't allow yourself to be touched! How are we meant to convince him that you are the Lamb to go after?"  
Jethro looks away "I let you touch me last night"  
Tony shakes his head "No Gibbs...you tensed up at each time and as an experienced man...he would have spotted it"  
He looks into sad green eyes and sighs "I want to catch the Bastard...but I have never let anyone in...not since..." he lets the sentence hang as he looks away.  
He nods and slowly reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense under his touch, as he answers "Shannon" at the mans stiff nod he lets out a sigh before shutting down the laptop and placing it onto the floor.  
Jethro turns at the move and watches as Tony makes himself comfortable in his bed, he chuckles and rolls his eyes as he gets himself comfortable before turning away from the man sharing his bed. He stiffens up as he feels Tony press himself up against his back while wrapping an arm around his waist  
"This ok?"  
He gives him a sharp nod in answer as he tries to force tense muscles to relax enough for him to sleep while trying not to think to hard about everything which he has just learnt.


	5. Strip Of Leather

(Thanx to Callen37 for her help on this Chapter)

Tony gives his Boss a small gift

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He feels the warmth of a body next to him and he turns within the hold to snuggle closer as he whispers "Shannon" only to frown, as he notes the hard muscle beneath him and suddenly snaps awake as he pulls away only to end up on the floor with a thud.  
Tony jerks awake and instantly becomes disorientated as he tries to figure out whose bedroom he has awoken in.  
He lifts a hand to rub at his face only to jump at the sight of his boxer clad Boss suddenly appearing and he just stares at the sight of the bare chest as he unconsciously licks his lips.  
Jethro goes to growl at him but pauses, as he notes the green eyes darken and his gaze is drawn down to the red boxers as he watches them become slowly tighter. He swallows as he adverts averts his gaze to the floor (Shit! You weren't just staring at another Guys dick!) He suddenly flames crimson as he realizes that he has been standing there with a hard-on and he quickly grabs a corner of the duvet to cover himself up.  
Tony watches him and sighs at the embarrassment and awkwardness he spots coming from Gibbs. He stands up before turning to face him, "Boss...if you are this uncomfortable at just looking at a barely dressed man." He shrugs, "There is no way that you will be able to convince Master Damon that you are the Lamb to go after."  
Jethro runs a hand through his silver hair "Tony...I understand what you mean. But, I can't let him get a chance to do it again and besides we aren't still fully sure that he is the Bad Guy."  
He nods as he stretches himself out before answering "Are you absolutely sure that you want to this?" at the silver haired mans nod he smirks as he reaches into his bag to pull out a long black velvet case "Well...I have been saving this until I met someone that I wanted to keep." with that, he walks around the bed and stands in front of him as he passes him the box.  
Jethro frowns and slowly opens the box to reveal a baby blue soft leather Collar. He glances up in confusion "A Collar?"  
Tony nods and shrugs. "I'm thirty-eight this year and have been looking for my perfect Lamb for the past twenty years" he sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "It has been in the box for all this time, it deserves to be worn at least once" with that he removes it from the box and steps closer as he fastens it around the mans neck, ignoring the way he tenses as he strokes along his collarbone "You are Mine" before pulling away and heading into the bathroom.  
Jethro stands there frozen to the spot as he tries to figure out everything that is buzzing around in his head as he lifts a hand to slowly stroke the strip of leather around his neck. He has kept this for twenty years and he is letting you wear it? He shakes his head as he straightens up and makes the bed before sitting down. He looks up towards the ceiling (Is it really that hard to let him in? Will it be betraying you and Kelly if I do?) he sighs, as there is no answer and continues to sit there while his fingers stroke the narrow piece of leather.

Tony paused at the sight of a deep in thought Gibbs and a small smile crosses his face at the way his Collar seems to suit the silver haired man, he sighs as he knows that once they catch the Bastard...he will have the Collar back as he tries to find his perfect Sub.  
He turns as he feels eyes upon him and gives Tony a small smile "Hey Tony."  
He smirks as he walks over, wearing nothing besides a towel, stopping just in front of him. He slowly reaches out and strokes his face, "You sure that you want to continue this?"  
Jethro takes a calming breath as he allows himself to relax into the touch "For the sake of the case, yes" he looks up, "I'll try to relax more around you."  
Tony chuckles as he steps back, trying hard to cover up the fact that his cock has decided that it wants attention by rising up. But he knows that he has failed when blue eyes gaze at his groin however, he jumps when Gibbs lifts a hand to hesitantly touch his stomach and he lets out an embarrassing groan.  
Jethros eyes snap up at the noise and he freezes at the sight of the dark green eyes that gaze down at him. He feels himself blush but ignores it as he slowly moves his fingers across the edge of the towel. "What...what will I need to do to grab his attention?"  
He tries to get his mind back on tract as the distracting fingers continue their caress, to make matters worse...he knows it is only Gibbs way of trying to get comfortable. He has seen him stroking a plane of wood to get used to it before working on it, but it has the surprising reaction of making him want to give himself over. He shakes his head and shrugs "I don't want to make you uncomfortable...so naked and bound to the cross is a no go then?" He quips, he knows that he has said the wrong thing when the man jerks away and stands glaring at him. He rolls his eyes and grabs his hand to stop him from leaving "Sorry Boss...my bad."  
Jethro glares at the floor before glancing at him, "I'm finding it hard to begin with...and you making a joke of it all isn't helping!"  
Tony gives him an apologetic smile, "Let's just do a repeat of yesterday and get you comfortable with being touched before we move on to the next stage, as we know it takes a while for him to choose his next victim."  
He nods (Two weeks...I've got myself two weeks to become bait for a killer) and sighs as he steps back and to lift his hands to remove the Collar but stills as Tony grabs his wrists.  
"What are you doing?"  
He frowns as he answers, "Removing it."  
Tony jerks back in shock, along with being a little bit hurt at the blunt statement, "Why?"  
He notes the hurt and he lowers his hands, without removing the strip of leather, "I'm heading into the shower and I don't want to ruin it."  
He sighs in relief and shakes his head, "Its waterproof...you can wear it in the shower and it'll be ok."  
He slowly nods and edges himself around the younger man as he heads into the bathroom.  
Tony watches him go and smirks as a thought of how he can help him relax crosses his mind.

He stares at his reflection and a small smile crosses his face as he strokes Collar and he looks down in shock as his boxers suddenly become tight. He sighs and rolls his eyes as he strips and enters the shower. He relaxes into the warm spray as he soaps up his hands and runs them over his body, his eyes closing in delight as his suddenly over sensitive skin enjoys the contact.  
He glances at the door and bites his bottom lip as he runs his left hand across his chest and along his erect nipples; stifling a groan, as his hips jerk in pleasure. (Shit...when was the last time that you let your body have the pleasure it craves?) he rolls his eyes, It was when he was with Hollis and wasn't that awkward when she was hinting at becoming the fifth Mrs. Gibbs.  
He leans back against the cool tiles as he runs his soapy hands over himself and down to his twitching cock. (Can you give yourself over to him? You have been friends and co-workers for the past ten years...so can you?) With that thought in mind he widens his stance and closes his eyes as he tries to picture his hands as Tonys.

'Tony looks at him with that dazzling smile, as he lowers his head to lightly bite his right nipple before lowering himself onto his knees in level with his hard cock.'

Jethro groans and reaches up to pinch his nipple while lowering his other hand to wrap around his hard cock as the erotic images reappear.

'Tony chuckles at the noise, He leans forward to lick a path from the base of his hard cock to the head, while grazing the sensitive underside with his teeth.'

He widens his stance further to give his daydream Tony more room as he uses his nails to scratch along his hard cock as the dream continues.

'He watches through pleasured slitted eyes as Tony smirks before swallowing him whole to begin a fast pace up and down his dick.'

He takes himself in a tight fist as he ruts into his hand and reaches out with his free one to steady himself. He feels his orgasm approaching and turns his head to muffle his scream as he coats the glass wall of the shower in his cum before heavily panting against the tiles on weak knees as he tries to get himself under control. (The answer is yes...yes you can let him touch you that way) with that he washes away the evidence before getting back to his shower.


	6. Innocent Lamb

Damon makes his interests in Jethro clear while Jethro propositions Tony

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony looks up as Jethro enters the room and then gestures to the bed "Here...lay down on your front"  
He pauses and lifts a hand to scratch the back of his neck before nodding and laying down on the bed (You need to show him that you trust him otherwise he'll refuse to do it) he tenses as he feels Tony straddling his thighs.  
Tony feels him tense up and rolls his eyes "Boss, you have known me for the past ten years...I'm not going to do anything to harm you" with that he pours a warm liquid over the tense muscles "I'm just going to make you relax"  
Jethro swallows and nods before he feels hands rubbing his shoulders. He tries to relax into the touch but his muscles refuse to listen. As the silence becomes deafening, he decides to start a conversation (Why is it that I can never get him to shut-up...yet now he is as silent as anything!?) he turns his head "Where are the others?"  
Tony smirks "Ziva has popped out to inform Ducky about our Mission and Abby and Probie have gone to get us all something to eat before we head to the Club again"  
He nods and lets out an involuntary groan as Tony removes a tight knot from his shoulder and he lets out a sigh as he slowly begins to relax.  
He just continues to massage him until he is completely relaxed while trying to keep his erection from being noticed.

Jethro turns to Tony "What are the rules Damon was on about?"  
He shrugs "A Lamb isn't to look in the eyes of a Wolf and is to speak only when spoken to...also you aren't allowed to sit on a chair, you either kneel beside me or sit on my lap"  
He cringes and runs a hand through his hair "I don't think my knees will like the floor and...well"  
Tony smirks as before he enters the Club "I know Boss, I'll make it as easy as I can"  
Jethro nods and lowers his gaze as he follows him into the building "Thanks Tony"

He walks up to Nigel and presents both Member cards "We're back"  
Nigel looks up and leans forward to spot the hunk behind him "You are one lucky Wolf...Master Damon was very upset that he wasn't quick enough to collect this Lamb"  
Tony chuckles "What can I say, I saw him and decided that now was the time to Collar the innocent Lamb"  
His eyes widen in shock and he licks his lips as he hungrily gazes at the silver haired man "Now you have made me jealous" he sighs as he hands them back their cards "Master Damon is going to be even more upset about that news"  
Jethro sighs (Great...now everyone knows you are a virgin in the male sense!) and keeps his eyes to the ground as he walks behind Tony back into the heart of the Club. He follows him to a table and gives him a small smile as he accepts the cushion for his knees "Thanks Tony"  
Tony chuckles and softly strokes the silver hair, smiling as he tenses but then relaxes against him "You're doing well Boss"  
He glances up as Tony removes the glasses and places them on the table "Mark...my name is Mark"  
He nods "Mark then it is" he looks up as he spots Damon approaching "Show time"  
Jethro smirks and leans slightly closer towards Tony.

Damon reaches out to caress the silver haired Lamb and sighs in regret as he spots the leather Collar "I see that you have taken him as your own"  
Tony nods "Yes I have"  
He sighs as he runs his fingers through the Military cut and down to the strong neck "I would really like a go on him...Nigel told me that he is an innocent?"  
He smirks "Yes, that is true and it is due to that fact I am afraid that I will have to say No for tonight"  
Damon looks down and grabs his chin to make him look up "Innocent Lamb, aren't you fortunate that you have been chosen by a respectable Wolf"  
Jethro keeps his eyes lowered as he softly answers "Yes"  
Tony reaches out and tugs Jethro closer while picking up the glasses "Well...we need to get going and I wish you good luck on finding your own Lamb for tonight"  
Damon nods and steps back to allow them to enter the next room and watches them go while lowering a hand into the waistband of his own trousers as he whispers "I will have you Mark"

Tony sits down and places the glasses on the table before turning to look at his Boss "Mark, where do you want to sit?"  
Jethro gives him a small smile before moving forward and straddling his lap "I'll sit here" he tenses slightly as strong arms tighten around his waist to grab his rear, but he forces himself to relax into the touch like he did that morning.  
Tony smirks as he feels the man relax again him "You're doing good" he looks up and notices Damon watching "Time to give him a show"  
Jethro chuckles and leans forward to kiss him "Lets see if we can keep his attention all night"  
He nods and slowly slides his hands underneath the mans shirt to caress the his skin of his back before getting lost in the kiss.  
Jethro tenses as the hands suddenly head south and slide into his boxers to squeeze his naked rear and goes to pull away but stills at the growl that resonates through his Agents chest.  
Tony pulls back slightly "Don't move! He is watching us"  
He growls as he feels Tony squeezing his rear while fingers slowly make their way inbetween his cheeks "Then get your hands off my arse!" he flinches as Abbys squeal of 'cute' goes through his head.  
He pauses and slowly removes his hands from his Boss's backside and slides them up as he tugs him closer "Sorry Boss...I forgot who I was kissing"  
Jethro rolls his eyes but stills as he feels Tonys arousal against his rear and he turns to glares at him.  
Tony feels himself turning pink at the glare and turns his gaze away "It's my bodys reaction...I have no control when I have a 'hunk' on my lap"  
It's his turn to go pink and he lowers his gaze with a soft snort "As if Tony"  
He shakes his head and tugs him closer, forcing him down hard against him "If you wasn't a hunk, my body wouldn't react that way"  
Jethro chuckles "Ok I get the message...just try to control your reactions please"  
Tony nods and pulls him close for a deep kiss only to pull back after a while as he feels the seat dip beside him.

He turns and frowns "Master Damon? Why haven't you taken someone?"  
Damon sighs as he reaches out to stroke the other mans Lamb "No-one besides this one grabs my attention" he travels his hand along his spine "May I have just one kiss?"  
Jethro frowns against Tonys chest (Do I answer or does Tony?) when he feels a hand lifting his chin, he looks up into green eyes  
"Mark, would you mind giving him a small token of a kiss to satisfy him?"  
He glances at the other man before turning back to his Agent "If Sir wishes"  
Tony hides his groan at the statement and nods as he allows his Boss to move over to the other man.  
Jethro slowly straddles Damons thighs but pauses at the deep groan before continuing (Seriously...what have you gotten yourself into?) until he is sitting in the curve of the other mans pelvis. He tenses as he is suddenly crushed against the strong chest while his lips are taken in a hard, bordering on painful, kiss. He forces himself not to pull himself free and to make his body relax.  
Tony watches Damon kissing his Boss and tries to ignore the possessiveness he feels towards him. He waits until the need to breathe forces him to let go before he reaches out to tug Jethro back onto him "Ok?"  
Damon smirks as he strokes down along the strong back and cups his rear "Yes...are you sure I can't persuade you to let me take him as my own?"  
Jethro stills at the question and bites his bottom lip (You wanted to become bait...but this soon?)  
Tony notices the look that crosses his Boss's face and shakes his head "I'm afraid not Master Damon...I still have plans for him"  
He lets out a sigh of relief as he moves back to his Agent (Well that answers your question, it is still to soon for you to be it) he stills as strong arms grab hold of him and he fights down the urge to break the hold by snapping the arms that have dared to touch him.  
At the deadly look that crosses his friends face, he quickly leans forward and places a hand on Damons arm "Can I have him back now?"  
Damon narrows his eyes but as he spots others glancing at them, he nods and lets go "Well...I need to have a word with Nigel and I have others to greet"  
Tony bows "Thank-You for spending some of your important time with this lowly wolf with his innocent Lamb"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he relaxes against Tony (They do talk a lot of junk to one another) only to tense up yet again as he feels Damons hand on him. He stifles his growl as they move under his shirt to caress his skin.  
"It is my pleasure Sir Tony" with that he gets up and leaves them to it.  
Tony waits until he is out of ear shot before turning back to the man in his lap "Shit Boss...he really wants you!" he lets out a weak chuckle as he wraps his arms around him "You were about to blow are cover when he grabbed you"  
Jethro growls and then sighs "Yeah...good thing you're here otherwise I'd have snapped his arms off!"  
He sighs and chuckles "Good thing you didn't prove that you are a Wolf in Sheeps clothing"  
He lets out a chuckle of his own and decides to flirt a bit "You got a thing for 'hard' men?"  
Tony pauses and glances down with a raised eyebrow "Yeah...I like the strong and silent type" with that he caresses down the strong back "You know the type very well"  
Jethro smirks and glances up to kiss him "I think I starting too"  
He pulls back as his heart thunders in his chest "Are...are you saying what I think you are saying?"  
Jethro shrugs "We have been friends for the past ten years...and well" he chuckles "Our friendship has lasted longer than all my previous Marriages"  
Tony reaches up to stroke along the Collar, not caring about the fact that the Team can hear them or that they are currently in the middle of an Undercover Op in a BDSM sex Club, as he asks "You will let me keep you?"  
He smirks "Yeah...that if you want"  
He reaches forward and gently kisses him "Yes Gibbs...I have wanted you for a while now"  
Jethro chuckles as he returns the kiss "Well now you have me" he ignores the choruses of 'About time' that ring through his head.  
Tony tightens his hold around him "This is so surreal...but I don't regret anything" with that he holds him close "When we are finished catching the Bastard...we can begin our own new start"  
He nods as he continues to kiss him through the night while trying to figure out to what he has actually agreed to.


	7. Opening Up

Jethro and Tony begin to open up to each other

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He lays there on top of his bed and tries to make himself relax (You are a Marine! You know that DiNo-Tony, will not take advantage or force to do anything that you don't want to do!...Are you already regretting beginning a Relationship with him?) he lets out a sigh as he sits up and places his head into his hands (You have been friends for the past ten years...you trust him with your life and the lives of the other members of the Team...so why are you so nervous?) he chuckles (I'm acting like a new Bride on her Wedding night!) with that comparison he rolls his eyes and lays back down.  
Tony watches him from the doorway and smirks as he watches him relax into the mattress, before he decides to show himself "Hey Boss...you ok?"  
Jethro looks up and relaxes further as he spots the fact that Tony is as nervous as him. He smirks as he pats the space beside him "It's Jethro when we are out of the Office Tony"  
He gives him a small smile as he lays down beside him "Jethro...hmm, Jethro"  
He turns onto his side with a smirk "That's my name Tony"  
He chuckles as he moves onto his side to face him and slowly reaches out to stroke the strip of leather around the silver haired mans neck "Are you...you sure about this? About us?"  
Jethro avoids his gaze "I think so" he looks back into the hopeful green eyes "I do feel something towards you" he shrugs "I always believed it to be a Parental kind of feeling...like the love a Father has for his Son"  
Tony cringes and pulls back "That never crossed my mind" he sighs as he slowly strokes Jethros arm "I was attracted to you since I tackled you in that alley"  
He smirks "I knew that it wasn't your knee in my back"  
He looks at him in shock and then chuckles before moving closer "Maybe it was...maybe it wasn't" with that he moves his hand to stroke down the mans chest while cocking his head to one side "It was after your 'vacation' to Mexico and when you returned not...not right" he lifts his hand to stroke Jethros top lip "Never liked the tash"  
Jethro frowns "What happened after?"  
Tony just looks at him "I realised that I was in love with you" he leans forward and takes his lips with his own.

He quickly gets over the shock of the kiss and returns it only to pull back as the words register "Wait!...Love?"  
He rolls his eyes "Bos-Jethro, I wouldn't risk our friendship like this if I wasn't already fully in"  
Jethro bites his bottom lip "But...but I can't"  
Tony shakes his head and places a finger against his lips "You don't have to say it back Gibbs...as long as you give us a chance then" he shrugs "That will be ok by me"  
He nods and gives him his trademark half smile "Ok Tony...I trust you"  
"That's all I have ever wanted" he leans forward and slowly starts the kiss again before gently beginning to remove the other mans shirt.  
Jethro tenses as a hand touches his bare chest but relaxes into the touch as he hesitantly returns the favour.  
Tony groans as he feels Jethros touching the skin of his chest and he pushes him onto his back before straddling his thighs.  
He instantly tenses as Tony looms over him and as a hand slowly makes its way down to his waist, he grabs it with a shake of his head "Can't...not yet"  
He sighs but nods "Ok Jet...ok"  
Jethro frowns and raises an eyebrow "Jet?" he smirks at the look of shock followed by Tony going red  
"Shit! I-I didn't say that out loud! Did I?"  
He chuckles and relaxes once more "Yup, so...Jet?"  
Tony avoids the blue gaze "It's what...my er" he lifts a hand to run it through his own hair "It is what I call you in my...my fantasies"  
Jethro smirks "You have sexual fantasies of me?"  
He goes a deeper shade of crimson and goes to pull away but is held fast by strong arms grabbing his wrists "Please! I don't want to talk about him"  
His smirk widens "Go on...tell me about him, about 'Jet' and what you two get up too"  
Tony just glares at him "You really want to know?" at the mans nod, he sighs "The ones before or after you accepted my Collar?"  
Jethro pauses and shrugs "Most recent one"  
He smirks and leans down to rest on the older mans chest, ignoring the way he tenses slightly under him "We were in the Club and kissing" he shuts his eyes as he takes himself back to the dream "I reached down your back to squeeze your butt and you let out this deep groan while pushing into my touch"  
He looks down and hesitantly places his arms on Tonys back "Then what?"  
Tony chuckles "Then, you snapped me out of it with that growl of yours"  
He smirks "Jet was the person you were thinking of?"  
Tony nods and glances up with a frown as he feels him suddenly relax "You thought I meant another person...didn't you?"  
Jethro sighs and then shrugs "Tony...I'm new to all of this and I'm only just learning about this other side of your life" he gazes into the green eyes "Why did you never tell me that you liked both sexes? You know me well enough to know that I wouldn't have treated you any different than normal"  
He sighs as he relaxes against him "Gibbs...I've been bitten so many times throughout my life when I've opened up to people and shown them the real me behind the frat-boy mask" he shrugs "So now I don't talk about myself to others"  
He sighs but nods as he understands the need to hide things away (Like the fact you murdered your Familys killer and hid the fact that you have been married four timed but divorced three) he is brought out of his thoughts as the weight on his chest is lifted and he watches as Tony slides off him before stripping down to his boxers.  
Tony turns to face him with a smile "Lets have tonight off...give Damon a night to imagine what we will be getting up too" at the soft chuckle, his smile widens "Come on then...lets get some proper sleep tonight, tomorrow we'll see how far you feel comfortable going before visiting the Club to give Damon a show"  
Jethro smirks as he stands and strips himself down before getting into his bed. He watches as Tony gets in the other side and he turns onto his side "Night Tony"  
He smirks and shuffles closer, to spoon up behind him, while placing an arm around the mans waist "Night Jet" as he follows him into sleep.


	8. Clamped And Cuffed

Jethro gets an insight into the BDSM world

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He paces the Basement as he waits for Tony to return from his Flat, as he said something about getting his equipment that they'll need. He sighs as he takes a seat on his sawhorse before picking up the sander, as he tries to forget how nervous he is (I'm a Marine! I can handle anything Tony throws at me!) with that he attempts to get lost in the repetitive movements of the sander moving up and down as he moves with the grain.

After an hour or so of trying to get rid of his nerves, he gives up and just leans against the unfinished rib (Who are you kidding? You are wound up so tight, you'll end up cracking) he closes his eyes and decides to have a rest as he attempts to calm down his nerves and relax.  
Tony watches from the shadows and smirks before slowly making his way down the stairs. He silently moves closer and gets ready to pounce only to jump at the sound of the other mans voice  
"Don't even think about it" with that he opens his eyes and pauses at the sight before him "What...leather?"  
He smirks as he knows he looks good and walks closer in his leather laced up trousers with his forest green, skin-tight silk top and stops infront of him. He watches as the blue gaze darkens slightly and he slowly reaches out to stroke the silver hair "I need you to head into the Bedroom and strip down"  
Jethro flinches and quickly stands to put more space between them "I-I can't"  
Tony shakes his head "Jet, you know me well enough to know that I will not push you any further than you are comfortable with...but you need to be taught about all the things which a Lamb already knows about" he watches as the man struggles with himself and sighs "How about, you just strip to your boxers then? Can you do that?"  
Jethro runs a hand through his hair before nodding "Yeah...I think I can"  
Tony nods and steps back to give him room to move.  
He gives him a weak smile as he passes by him and mounts the stairs to head for his room.  
He watches him go and when he is out of sight, he lets go of the breath he was holding "Shit...this isn't going to be easy" he shakes his head and slowly makes his way up the stairs.

Jethro frowns as he stands in the middle of the room in his boxers and bites his bottom lip (Am I meant to kneel? If so...on the floor or on the bed?) he rolls his eyes (You are over thinking things) with that he sits in the middle of his bed with his legs crossed as he waits for Tony to appear.  
Tony smirks as he spots wary blue eyes watching him as he enters the room and he slowly stalks closer "So Jet...are you ready?"  
He swallows and shrugs his shoulders "I guess so" he tenses as a hand softly strokes the bare skin of his thigh and he grabs the wrist as it moves further up "No! Not yet...I'm not ready for that" at the nod, he feels himself relaxing "Thanks Tony"  
He smiles and slowly leans forward, giving the boxer clad man plenty of warning, to gently take his lips in a slightly demanding kiss.  
Jethro frowns at the way this kiss feels different to any of the others Tony has given him and when he feels tongue licking at his bottom lip, he hesitantly opens his mouth to allow him entrance only to jump at the deep groan aswell as the hands that gently push at his chest  
"Lay back"  
He nods and does as instructed.  
Tony watches as the blue eyes darken slightly and he smirks as he strokes down the middle of the strong chest "You are as Alpha as the come...I'm looking forward to the time when you'll Submit to me without thought"  
Jethro shivers at the touch but tenses when the fingers brush over the thin material of his boxers. He forces himself to calm down and watches as Tony picks up a case before straddling his thighs.  
"Right Jet...lets get you acquainted with some toys" as the body tenses, he rolls his eyes "Relax, I'm only going to go through what they are and what to do with them" he pauses as a thought suddenly comes to him "You clean?"  
Jethro chuckles "Yeah I'm clean" but then frowns "Why?"  
Tony growls "Our Relationship is exclusive! I will not share you with anyone!"  
He quietens at the growl and goes pink as his cock twitches in excitement (Seriously!? Does his growl turn you on?)  
He smirks and leans down to grind himself against the older mans arousal "You get turned on by my growl?"  
Jethro shakes his head but as Tony growls, he feels his cock harden further and he sighs in embarrassment "Looks like I do"  
Tony cocks his head to one side and tugs Jets chin, so he can see his eyes, as he states "Nothing to get embarrassed about...I sometimes get a hard-on when I watch you growling in interrogation"  
As he spots the truth in the green eyes, he relaxes "Yeah?" at his nod, he smirks "That's why half the time you nip to the head?"  
Tony chuckles "Well I can't really sit at my desk with a hard-on now, can I?"  
He shakes his head and turns to look at the bag "So...what you got?"  
He smirks and reaches into the bag to pull out some clips attached together with a chain "These are clamps" with that he swirls a finger around Jethros right nipple until it becomes erect "These are beginner ones and so..." he leans down and clamps it on him "...it doesn't pinch so much"

Jethros eyes widen in shock and when the left nipple is given the same treatment, he groans and arches into the touch "They...wow" his hips thrusts up and his groan increases in volume as Tony grinds himself against him.  
He smirks and gently tugs the chain while enjoying the hiss of arousal that escapes from the body beneath him "They are one of your hotspots...aren't they?" at the nod, his smirk widens and he licks his lips as he gazes along the expanse of flesh before him "I wonder where your others are?"  
He chuckles "You'll have to find them yourself as I'm not telling" he gasps as Tony tugs the chain again and he bucks his hips "Tony...I"  
Tony stills as he notes the red flush across his chest and shakes his head "Nope, no cumming unless I give you permission" at the look of disbelief, he chuckles "That's another thing about being a Lamb"  
Jethro gasps and reaches out to stop him from pulling the chain again "No! No more otherwise I'll cum right this second!"  
Tonys eyes widen "Shit! I forgot to tell you about your Words!"  
He forces his body back from its aroused state and asks "Words? What words?"  
He runs a hand through his hair and sighs "You have the control over every scene, your Words are important but they have to be something that can't be mis-heard" he shrugs "I can work you up in so much pleasure that you'll be begging me to stop...but you won't mean it but if you say your Word, I'll Stop and get you out immediately"  
Jethro nods but then frowns "But what if I only want you to stop for a moment? So I can get my breath back?"  
Tony smirks as he removes his skin-tight silk shirt "Then you will use your Amber Word" with that he rises onto his knees as he shimmys out of his trousers, groaning in relief as his hard cock is released from its confinement and he slowly strokes himself "So Jet...what will be your Words?"  
He swallows at the sight and tries to get his brain focusing and says the only word which comes to mind "Coffee?"  
He smirks "That'll be your Stop Word...so what is your Slow Down Word?"  
Jethro blinks as he tries to think and tears his eyes away from the erotic sight, to look into darken green eyes "Boat"  
Tony stills and then nods as he moves onto his knees before removing the older mans boxers "So if you want me to Stop...you say?"  
"Coffee"  
He nods "And if you want me to Slow-Down?"  
"Boat"  
Tony nods and sits down on the hard cock as he searches in his bag before pulling out two leather cuffs and a chain.  
Jethro watches and tenses slightly before relaxing into the touch, as Tony kisses the inside of his right wrist as he places on the cuff. He watches as he repeats the process on his left before slowly lifting his hands over his head  
"This is a special chain which has a break-link, so you can get yourself out of the hold"  
He nods and as Tony attaches the chain, he gives it a go and relaxes further as he realises that he can easily get out "Ok Tony"  
Tony groans at the sight of his Boss cuffed and clamped, he quickly reaches down and squeezes the base of his own cock "Shit!...Do you know how many times I have fantasized about this?"  
Jethro chuckles but ends up groaning as the chain is tugged and he gasps as he feels Tony grabbing his cock "Wha-?"  
"Shh Jet" he leans down and kisses him as he slowly sinks himself down on the hard cock.  
He growls and tries to buck his hips but fails as Tony weight pins him down. A deep whine escapes from his chest as he realises that he can't move.

Tony stills at the sound and once fully seated, he pulls back and gently strokes along the mans cheek and chest as he spots the panic "Shh Jethro...shh"  
Jethro takes a calming breath (You can do this...you are a Marine! And you are NOT going to panic!)  
Tony frowns at the clear panic that shines in the blue eyes and across the handsome face, he shakes his head as he quickly reaches up to uncuff him "Gibbs, if you don't like to be restrained...then why didn't you say your word?"  
Jethro hides his face in embarrassment but when Tony shifts on him, he groans and bucks up "T-Tony! It's...you're...tight"  
He chuckles and slowly begins to rock "Wait until you are on the receiving end" he groans and as the hard cock nudges his prostate, he picks up speed "Yeah! Just there!" with that he tugs at the chain as he rocks hard on him.  
He grunts and places his hands on Tonys hips as he thrusts up on each backstroke. He blinks away the sweat that falls into his eyes as he grits his teeth.  
Tony feels his orgasm approaching and states "Now" before spilling all over the older mans chest.  
At the word and the feeling of Tonys muscles clamping down impossibly tight around him, as well as the feeling of the wetness splashing across his chest, he shouts as he empties himself within him before grunting in shock as Tony collapses on top of his chest. once he can breath he whispers "I...I'm Sorry for...for panicking"  
He shakes his head "It's...it's ok" with that he gets off him and grabs a wet cloth to wipe them both clean before gently removing the clamps.  
Jethro gasps at the slight hurt and when Tony lays down, he smirks and tugs him closer as he states "Sleepy"  
Tony chuckles and relaxes against him "You ok then?"  
He nods and closes his eyes "Yeah, I'm fine" with that he drifts off.  
He looks up at the soft snore and rolls his eyes "Great...typical" he sighs at the sight of a fully relaxed Jethro and a small smile crosses his face as he snuggles up against the sleeping mans chest before following him into sleep.


	9. Hot-Spots

Tony finds another hot-spot and later on Jethro admits his fear

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro yawns and snuggles up closer to the warm body but tenses as a hand slides down his spine to caress his bare backside. He shivers as the fingers slowly draw random patterns on his skin and sighs as he melts against the body.  
Tony stills as the weight on him shifts and lets out a deep groan as Jethros leg brushes against his morning wood.  
He freezes at the sound and slowly opens his eyes only to smirk at the dark green gaze he spots "Morning"  
He nods and lifts his hand to gently stroke the silver strands but pauses as when his fingers brush against the top of his ear, a deep groan is heard. A wide smirk crosses his face as he uses the tip of his forefinger to softly trace the shell of the older mans ear "Another hot-spot Jethro?"  
He nods and growls as he shifts to make room for his erection only to gasp at the feeling of their cocks brushing against one another.  
Tony chuckles and rears up, to loom over the stunned man, before thrusting his hips down to grind himself against him. At the deep whine, he places his weight on his knees as he wraps his right hand around both of their cocks and jerks them off.  
Jethro grits his teeth and whimpers as Tony shoots over his chest with a shout, as his body begins to tremble "Please Tony...Please!"  
He frowns and looks down at the still hard cock "You didn't cum?" with that he uses his drying cum as lubricant before moving his hand faster.  
He shouts and grips the bed sheet as tears form in his eyes "TONY! Please!"  
Tony looks up in confusion "What is it Jet?"  
He looks at him "I need to cum! Please!"  
He frowns before his eyes widen in shock and he smirks "You're waiting for Permission?" at the sharp nod, his smirk widens further and he lets go of him.  
Jethro whimpers as the touch goes and arches his back to try to get some attention, he nearly dismantles the bed as Tony swallows him down in one and as the hot tight mouth moves down to the base before moving painfully slowly back up...he bites his bottom lip to stop himself from shouting out his Words.  
Tony glances up and is impressed by the mans control over himself. He watches from his position, inbetween the mans legs, as a red blush coats his chest and smirks as he spots a light sheen of sweat begin to coat his skin. He decides to reward him and lets him have Permission by pulling off to state "Now" before quickly swallowing him down again to drink all that is offered.  
Jethro bites his bottom lip, hard enough to pierce his skin and taste his own blood, as his back bows and he screams out his release before falling back down onto the bed as his whole body twitches from the impressive mind blowing orgasm.

Tony nuzzles his way up the strong chest and takes his mouth in a possessive kiss as he shares his prize.  
He cringes at the slightly salty taste of his own cum only to wince as his bottom lip stings.  
He pulls back and gently traces the bite mark across the older mans lip "Oww...next time don't stop yourself from making noises"  
Jethro nods and chuckles as Tonys stomach rumbles "You're hungry"  
He replies with his own chuckle and gets out of bed before tugging Jethro up "Shower! Breakfast! Coffee!"  
He smirks and allows himself to be dragged into the shower. He leans heavily against the tiles and watches as Tony lathers up his hands and slowly begins to wash him. A groan escapes from his chest and he practically purrs into the touch, not tensing at all when the hands move to his groin and then his backside.  
Tony smirks and cleans him all over "You have been so good Jet...I'm impressed that you held out until you were granted Permission"  
Jethro chuckles "I'm a Marine Tony...I follow Orders" once Tony has finished, he lathers up his own hands and hesitantly returns the favour.  
He groans as the calloused hands run over his bare flesh and he pushes into the touch, smirking as Jethro gets more confident. Once he is finished, he frowns and looks around "Where's the shampoo?"  
He smirks and holds up the bar of soap "Here" with that he lathers up his hands before rubbing them into the brown strands "I don't bother with shampoo, never have done"  
Tony sighs "We'll have to change that" he steps into the spray and rinses himself off before washing Jethros hair, he playfully narrows his eyes as he gives the silver strands an experimental tug.  
He gasps and jerks his hips "Shit!"  
"You like that?"  
Jethro nods, as much as he can with Tony gripping his hair, only to groan at a slightly harder tug.  
His smile widens "That another reason why you keep it so short? After the whole Marine thing?"  
He growls and widens his stance slightly as he arches his back with a groaned "Yeah"  
Tony presses his body flush against the older mans back as he tugs his head to one side before licking across the vulnerable neck "I think you should grow it out a bit...then I'll have more to tug" with that he sharply pulls at the silver strands.  
Jethro groans and shocks himself, aswell as Tony, by pushing back against the hard body only to suddenly tense "T-Tony...I can't...not y-yet!"  
He nods and releases him "We have all the time in the World, Jet..." with that he releases his hold on the mans hair "Come, lets get dressed and head downstairs for food"  
He nods and gets his breathing back under control as well as his body before following him out of the Bathroom.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro looks up from reading his paper while drinking his coffee as Tony sits on the table and he growls "There's a chair Tony"  
Tony rolls his eyes and shifts off to sit on the chair opposite "Anything interesting?"  
He sighs and removes his glasses "Nah, same old thing" with that he takes a sip of his coffee, while being careful of his bruised lip "What's the plan for tonight?"  
He smirks "We'll have to make it good...and with your lip" he gives him a thoughtful look "How do you feel about going in topless? Only with...a leash?"  
Jethro stills and turns to face him with a raised eyebrow "A leash?"  
Tony nods "Yeah, it'll get him all hot seeing you like that"  
He smirks as he spots the green gaze darkening "It looks like he won't be the only one"  
He gives him a weak smile "What can I say? It's another fantasy of mine"  
Jethro leans back in his chair "I take it you have quite a few then?"  
He shrugs "It's been around eight years since I realised that I loved you and well...I have had plenty over the years"  
He chuckles and stands before stretching himself out "As you said...we have forever, or as long as you want me"  
Tony frowns and stands before walking over to him "Jet? What do you mean?"  
Jethro sighs and avoids his eyes "Tony...I've been Married four times and Divorced three" he runs a hand through his hair "Each time...they left me! Shannon died along with Kelly, Jane decided that I wasn't worth the time, Stephanie was fucking other men while being Married to me and Diane...well she cleaned me out before Marrying my best friend!" he shrugs "They all leave me, not the other way round"  
Tony shakes his head before tugging him into a tight hug, while ignoring the way the body tenses "I have waited too long to have you, I'm not going to let you go without a fight!" he sighs in relief as he feels him relax "That was the real reason behind your panic wasn't it? You fear that I'd leave you"  
Jethro nods and lifts his arms to hesitantly hug him back "I...I have trust issues Tony, I trust you to watch my Six and to get the job done...but my heart is another matter"  
He nods and turns his head to kiss his neck, just above the strip of leather "I promise you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that I will never leave you or force you to do anything that you don't want to do"  
He relaxes and tightens his hold "Thanks Tony...I needed to hear that"  
Tony chuckles and pulls back to kiss him on the lips "Good! Now, lets get ready for tonight"  
Jethro smirks and nods before discreetly wiping his eyes "Yeah...lets" with that he steps back "Wash up your bowl and then we'll discuss more about tonight"  
He steps back with a cheeky salut before bouncing away.  
He rolls his eyes at the antics and heads into Living-Room with a shake of his head "What have I let myself in for?" he lets out a chuckle as he hears Tonys laughter behind him.


	10. Wolfs Lair

Jethro and Tony finally get into Damons Private Room

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He takes a calming breath as Tony walks him into the Club and he wraps his trench coat tighter around himself as he follows him up to the desk.  
Nigel looks up and grins at the sight of the men "You're back? Damon was looking for you Yesterday"  
Tony smirks "We were busy...getting to know each other better"  
He looks up to glance at the silver haired hunk and a smirk crosses his face "I can see that you like marking him" he turns back to face Tony "Have you taken his 'Innocence' yet?"  
Jethro feels himself going pink as Tony tells him 'No' while passing over the cards before facing him. He looks up into the green gaze and bares his neck.  
Tony softly strokes his face as he attached the leash and then removes his coat "Come" with that he walks into the Club.  
He takes a calming breath as he straightens himself up and allows Tony to lead him deep inside.

Tony smirks as the room goes silent as they enter and he leads Jethro to a table before placing a pillow on the floor for him.  
Jethro nods and kneels down as he removes his glasses to place them on the table while whispering "Can you see Abs?"  
'Move it slightly to the left...ok we are good'  
He smirks and leans against Tonys leg as he lowers his gaze.  
Tony reaches out and slowly runs his fingers through the silver strands only to smirk as he feels him fully relax against him "Hey Mark...you good?"  
Jethro nods and presses closer "I'm good Sir" with that he looks up and smirks as the door to the other room opens "We going in his Sir?"  
He nods and picks up his leash along with his glasses as he walks him into the bigger room before taking his seat and placing a pillow on the floor "Kneel"  
He smiles as he slowly drops to his knees and places himself between Tonys legs only to growl as his hair is tugged.  
Tony leans down "He is watching...make it good"  
Jethro glances at the glasses and when Tony moves it to face the crowd, rather than themselves, he licks his lips before glancing at Tonys groin.  
His eyes widen slightly before darkening "You sure?"  
He looks into the green eyes (Can you do it?) before nodding (You can, just do like he did to you) and watches as Tony opens his own trousers to release his cock before tugging Jethro closer by his hair.  
Jethro growls but at another tug, he hesitantly licks the head of the mans cock and glances up at the deep groan. He widens his stance, as his own cock hardens, before placing his hands on Tonys thighs as he slowly sinks his mouth down him.  
He growls at the wet heat and instinctively thrusts up only to still at the gagging sound. He gives him a weak smile at the glare he receives and uses the distraction to kick off one of his shoes before using his sock-clad foot to rub against the older mans groin.  
Jethro groans and slowly begins to bop up and down Tonys cock while thrusting his hips ti rut into the mans foot. He lets out a growl of arousal as Tony sharply tugs at his hair and he pulls off only to jerk back in shock as Tony cums over his face and chest with a shout.

Tony winces and tucks himself away before using his handkerchief to wipe Jethros face as he whispers "Sorry about that...I was trying to give you some warning"  
He just glares at him while keeping still for him to clean way his mess only to growl as he feels a body pressing up against his back.  
Tony looks up and smiles "Master Damon" before finishing up and leaning back into his chair while keeping hold of Jethros leash "Haven't you found a Lamb that grabs your attention yet?"  
Damon sighs and runs his fingers through the silver strands of the other mans Lamb "I want this one" he tightens his fingers and licks his lips at the deep growl before looking up to Tony "Come, you two can enter my Private Rooms"  
Jethro looks up and narrows his eyes at his Agent, who nods in answer  
"We will be delighted" with that he stands and picks up the glasses before tugging the leash "Come Mark"  
Damon steps forward "May I lead him?"  
Tony hesitates but as he spots that Jethro is fine about it, he nods and hands over the leash before putting the glasses on him "I'll follow you then"  
Jethro smirks and lowers his gaze to the floor as he allows Damon to lead them into the back rooms.

His gut begins to churn and he stops, grunting in annoyance as Tony walks into him and he shakes his head.  
Tony cringes and goes to say something but yelps in shock as he is tackled to the floor by some unknown assailant.  
Jethro makes a step to go over and help but ends up on the floor as his leash is harshly tugged. He gets up and glares at Damon "What the fuck is going on here!?"  
Damon just smirks and uses his distraction to nod at the man behind his new Lamb "You'll find out soon!"  
Tony looks over to warn him "Mark behind you!" before grunting and losing conscious at a hard punch across his face.  
Jethro looks up but is too late as he feels a sharp prick in the side of his neck and it isn't long before the world goes black...the last thing he sees is Damons laughing face.


	11. New Toys

Tony and Jethro are in serious trouble

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

'Bossman! Wake-up!'  
He shakes his head to get rid of the voice but it doesn't work  
'GIBBS! You have to wake-up!'  
He slowly opens his eyes and frowns in confusion as he notes that he his laying on top of some kind of metal cage thing, that resembles something like a pommel horse that gymnastics use and shivers as he realises that he is naked. He goes to lift his hand and begins to panic as it doesn't move  
'Bossman? You awake?'  
He takes a calming breath "Yes Abs...where am I?"  
'I don't know! Timmy and Ziva stormed the Club but as they entered the room you were in...you weren't there anymore'  
He looks around his 'Prison' and sighs "I can't help you out here as I'm trapp-" he pauses at the sight of a naked Tony hanging from the ceiling in cuffs "Tony! Tony wake-up!"  
'That's good if Tonys with you...I'll keep on trying to locate you both by the signal from the transmitter'  
Jethro nods and looks around himself only to cringe as he spots the reason that he can't move, his wrists are cuffed to the floor via a chain and so are his ankles along with his knees being cuffed to his elbows by thick strips of leather, forcing him to lay flat on his stomach with his legs wide open. He growls and tugs at the leather holding him down but stops and looks up, the restraints allowing him to slightly lift his chest up, at a deep groan "Tony...?" a relieved smile crosses his face as he spots dazed green eyes looking at him  
"Boss...?"  
He nods "Yeah Tony...Abby is trying to locate us and Tim and Ziva will rescue us"  
"DiNozzos don't need rescuing"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "You always need rescuing" he has another attempt at getting himself free...but fails once more, he looks up at his Agent "Tony? Can you get free at all?"  
Tony looks up and tugs at his bonds "No...the chain is too tight" he sighs and looks around "We're stuck until Probie and Probette come"  
Jethro frowns slightly as a thought suddenly comes to him "Why am I cuffed like this and you like that?"  
He gives him a sad smile "I don't know...probably got different plans for each of us"  
He sighs and tries to get himself out of his bonds "I don't like it...I feel too exposed"  
Tony growls "I don't like it either and you aren't the only one exposed!"  
Jethro just growls back and continues to tug at his bonds.

Around an hour later they both look up as the door opens and watch in shock as Damon walks in wearing nothing except a spiked Collar before kneeling in the area between the two men.  
Tony frowns "Master Damon!? You are a Lamb?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "That's all you can ask!? How about, if he is the Lamb...then who is the Wolf?"  
He sighs "I was coming to that Boss!"  
He shakes his head as he goes to answer but looks up as he spots someone else entering the room only to narrow his eyes "I should have known...you did well to keep yourself out of my Radar"  
The man smirks as he walks up and stops beside his kneeling Lamb before reaching out to run his fingers through the blonde hair "I have a thing for Wolves...I was shocked when you referred to yourself as s Lamb and so I promised my personal Wolf that he'd have you"  
Damon arches up into the touch "Can I play with him now Sir?"  
Jethro growls "Play with yourself! You're not coming anywhere near me!"  
Tony stretches as he tries to get a good look at Damons so called Wolf only to gasp in shock "Nigel!? Why?"  
Nigel turns and licks his lips at the sight of the tanned, bound, muscled body and walks over to lightly caress the skin "Damon told me that his new Toy had been taken...and when I found out it was you, I was very tempted" he shrugs "But I held off my urges and told him that unless he tempted you to give over the Marine...he couldn't have him" he glances over to the silver haired man "However once you confirmed that he was an Innocent..." a smirk crosses his face "...then who was I to tell him No? Especially when I could have your gorgeous body to play with in exchange for letting him have his new Toy" with that he leans forward and sinks his teeth into the cuffed mans shoulder.

Tony yelps and then growls as he tries to tug himself out of the hold "You don't know who you are dealing with!"  
Nigel rolls his eyes "Please...I know that you are both NCIS and the only reason-" he glances at the other man "-Jethro is here, is because you are investigating the Deaths of the three former Marines and that this Op isn't authorised"  
Jethro growls as he spots Damon crawling over to him and he asks "How did you find out?"  
He smirks "Javis, the SecNav, was here and quickly left when he caught sight of the two of you...lets just say that I overheard his private call to your Director" he shrugs "He wanted you both to be called off the Case but I promised my Damon that he can have you and so...I told him to take you out back before transporting you both here" he gives them a smile full of teeth "No-one will find you here and myself and my Damon can have 'fun' with you both" with that he reaches into his pocket to take out Gibbs's glasses "I know that your eyesight is failing due to the fact you're old but I'm sure you'll cope without these" he walks over to the shelf on the other side of the room and places them there before walking back over.  
Damon reaches out a hand to stroke his new Toys arm "Please Sir...can I play?"  
Jethro growls and tries to pull away but is held tight "Fuck off!"  
Nigel narrows his eyes and storms over to deliver a stinging slap around the Agents face "DON'T speak to MY Damon like that...or I'll personally remove your tongue!" he turns and softly pets the kneeling man "You need to teach your Toy some manners...but don't break him like you did to your others"  
Damon nods "I won't! I will keep him in almost new condition...unless he doesn't learn"  
He smiles and tugs the blonde hair back as he leans down to possessively kiss him "Have fun" with that he walks over to Tony "I know I will"  
Jethro cringes as he watches Damon crawl closer.  
"Yes Sir...I am going to have so much fun with my new Toy Marine" he gets up and drapes himself over the both man, becoming even more aroused as he feels the body tense beneath him. He reaches up to sharply tug the silver hair to make him bare his neck before he bites into his flesh.  
Tony watches as Jethros eyes fill with panic and he feels a deep feeling of possessiveness run through his body as he tries again to break free "Get off him! He isn't a Toy! He is my Friend and Lover!"  
Damon looks up and smirks as he begins to rut against his new Toy "He is Mine now! Sir gave him to me"  
Jethro growls "I wasn't his to give!" he lets out a yelp as his hair is sharply tugged, forcing his Spine to bend in an unnatural way  
"Once you pay the joining fee...you becomes Sirs" with that he lets go before climaxing over the silver haired mans back.  
He cringes at the feeling of the other mans cum splashing over the bare skin of his back and he looks up as Tony grunts in pain only to still as he witnesses Tony being Raped...


	12. Virginity

Jethros turn

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony grits his teeth as he feels Nigel cumming inside him and he growls as he pulls out only to gasp in shock as a freezing jet of water is suddenly splashed over him  
"Got to clean you up now...can't leave any evidence"  
He shivers and forces his body to hold still as the freezing water is splashed all over his naked skin.  
Nigel smirks and cuts off the jet before heading over to his Lamb "Here you go"  
Jethro narrows his eyes as Damon approaches him with the hose and grits his teeth as the freezing water is sprayed over his back. He turns his head away as the man moves closer only to yelp as his hair is tugged back, forcing his head back as Damon sprays his face.  
Damon bites his bottom lip as he becomes aroused again as he feels the silver haired Marine struggling not to be drowned by the spray. He looks at his Master and nods.  
Nigel smirks and walks over to the cabinet to pick up a spider gag from the draw, before walking back over. As soon as Damon cuts off the spray, he forces the gag into the Agents mouth and attaches it to the back of his head.  
Jethro growls and tries to pull away...but his restraints keep him in place as the weird gag is secured in his mouth. He breathes through his open mouth as he vomits up some off the water that he had breathed in.  
Damon strokes the wet hair of his new Toy before moving infront of him and without letting him have a chance to catch his breath, he plunges his hard cock into the mans open mouth only to groan in delight at the feeling of him struggling to breathe "He has a wonderful mouth Sir...I would be honoured if you'd like a go?"  
Nigel sits down on a chair as he watches his Lamb playing with his new Toy "I might take you up on that some time Damon...now tell me what you are feeling" with that he slowly begins to stroke himself.  
He nods and thrusts harder into the wet heat "Wet heat...surrounding my cock" he hits the back of the mans throat and groans "Muscles of his throat...swallowing around me in contractions...feeling him struggling to breathe" he growls and begins to piston his hips, slapping his balls against the bound mans chin "Throat muscles tightening...I...I'm gonna" he thrusts all the way in and shouts out his release while cumming down the mans throat. He pants and holds his Toy in place before pulling out to face his Master who also climaxes with a groan.  
Jethro gags and chokes as he struggles to breathe, he watches as his vision begins to grey out before he vomits up the mans cum.

Tony watches and cringes at the sight "B-Boss? Y-You ok?" as he doesn't get an answer, he strains in his bonds to get a better look only to yelp in shock as another spray of freezing water is splashed across his chest.  
"Quiet! You are not to speak!"  
He growls but keeps quiet as he glances over at his Friend.  
Jethro gasps as Nigel walks up to him and tugs his hair, forcing him to look up into the other mans eyes  
"How dare you refuse my Lambs gift" with that he sharply slaps him around the face only to step back as the man vomits once more. He turns to his Lamb "Are you sure that you want this one?"  
Damon crawls over and nuzzles his Wolfs leg "Yes Sir...he just needs time to learn as he is an Innocent" he glances up as he strokes his Masters leg "He will learn"  
Nigel nods and releases his grip in the half conscious mans hair "Clean him up...and get him ready"  
Tonys heart stops and he attacks his bonds as tears flow down his cheeks "NO! You can't!"  
He just smirks "I can and I will...but I shall give my Damon the gift"  
Jethro frowns as he tries to figure out what is being said and sighs in relief as the evil gag-thing is removed. He stretches his jaw and accepts the water to clean away the taste  
"There you go"  
He rinse out his mouth and rests his head against his shoulder as he just concentrates on his breathing and not passing out.  
Damon rinses away the vomit from the floor before nodding to Nigel as he moves behind his new Toy.  
Jethro tenses slightly as he feels hands rubbing his back and along his spine, he then surprises himself by suddenly relaxing into the touch.  
He pauses and looks down in shock as he feels the body relax under his hands, a soft smile crosses his face and he looks up as the warm body of his Master presses against his back while passing him a small tube  
"Don't break him"  
Damon nods and turns his head to accept the kiss as he opens the tube to coat his fingers.  
Jethro frowns as he watches the tears flowing down Tonys face and he goes to ask what is wrong but suddenly tenses as he feels something wet by his entrance.  
He growls as he feels the body tense and narrows his eyes as he presses his finger into the tight muscles, only to groan in arousal the muscles instinctively clamp down impossibly tight onto his finger at the same time he hears a strangled cry from the bound man.

Jethro feels his heart-rate sharply increasing as he begins to panic and he attacks his bonds.  
Nigel smirks and walks around to take his seat, to get a better view of the struggling Marine.  
He cries out at the burning sensation as the finger is pressed deeper within him and his eyesight becomes blurry as tears fill his eyes. He begins to hyperventilate as his panic increases.  
Tony wipes his face on his arm, to clear away the tears, as he shouts "Jet! Calm down as panic makes it harder for ya!" as panic filled blue eyes stare into his green ones, he nods "You need to relax...otherwise it will hurt a lot more"  
Jethro nods as he tries to get his body under control, only to cry out in pain as another finger is pressed into him. He turns his head to spot Nigel stroking himself at the sight of his Rape and he hides his face in shame as he hears Abbys, along with McGees and Zivas, gasps of shock. He flinches and bites his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out again as another finger is inserted into him followed quickly by a fourth.  
Damon groans at the feeling and turns to his Master "Can I Sir?...Please?"  
Nigel smirks and nods "Go for it My Precious Lamb"  
He nods and removes his fingers before pressing into the bound body.  
Jethro grits his teeth at the feeling of being breached and he blinks away the tears that form at the burning sensation he feels as he is filled.  
Damon groans and stills once fully seated within him "It...it's wonderful! I...I can feel his muscles squeezing my cock" he turns to face his Master and as soon as he spots the nod, he pulls out to rough push back in.  
Tony watches in horror as his Lovers virginity is stolen in the most terrible way. He blinks through the tears and tries to spot the blue gaze but fails when Jethro hides his face into his arm.  
Jethro forces his body to relax as the man steals his virginity (Why the fuck couldn't you have just argued with Leon until he gave in!?) he lets out a small whimper as pain flares across his lower back (You know why...you couldn't risk another Marine getting killed and being treated this way) with that thought in mind, he grits his teeth as he feels his Rapist picking up the pace.  
Damon whines as he slams into his new Toy "I...I need to...Please Sir!?"  
Nigel nods as his own orgasm is approaching and just before he climaxes, he states "Now!"  
Jethro cringes as he feels wet heat explode within and grunts as Damon lands heavily onto his back. He turns his head with a deep growl "Get the fuck off me!"  
Damon chuckles and reaches out to grab a handful of the silver hair before tugging it to make him bare his neck.  
He growls with a wince as his Rapist sinks his teeth into his neck, hard enough to break the skin before roughly pulling out of him. He doesn't get a chance to think about what had just happened, as he is suddenly sprayed down with the freezing water before Damon flushes him clean and then shoves something else up into him as well as placing a belt around his waist  
"This will keep you nice and stretched for round two"  
Jethro just growls but stills as his cock is grabbed and put through some king of metal hoop which is then attached to the belt "What...what is it?"  
Damon looks up with a smirk "It's a special Anal Plug that is attached to a belt, along with a cock ring, to stop it from slipping out" with that he steps back and slaps the mans left butt cheek.  
He gasps as the plug-thing presses against something within him and he growls as he feels Damons hand stroking his length, only to flame crimson as his body responds to the stimulating touch.  
He smirks as he watches the skin heat up and he tightens the metal ring around the Marines now hard cock, until he hears a pained grunt before stepping back "What do you think Sir?"  
Jethro growls as he spots Nigel moving behind him and he tenses as he waits for them to do something...only to frown as they both leave the room.  
Tony waits until they have gone before turning to his Lover "Jet?...Jet you ok?" as he doesn't get an answer, he strains in his bonds "Say something to me!"  
He looks up with tears running down his cheeks as he whispers "Coffee"


	13. Flogging And A Confession

Tony gets whipped but ends up getting a confession

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Tony sighs as Gibbs refuses to talk to him, along with Abby and the Team. He looks around and tries again to release the bonds holding him in place...but fails yet again  
'Tony...is Bossman ok? He still isn't talking and according to Ziva, he hasn't moved an inch since he was...was Raped'  
Tony spots Jethros flinch at the term and sighs as he answers "Just get us out of here Abs...get McGeek a Caf-Pow to hurry him up!"  
'Ok Tony...watch over Bossman for us?'  
He smirks "Will do...hurry up"  
Jethro watches as Tony fights at his bonds but turns his head away in shame as he feels his erection twitching at the feeling of the leather holding him down (You are one sick Bastard...getting off at being tied down) he feels his cheeks flush and he stares at the chains that hold his wrists in place only to cringe as he hears the door open.  
Tony growls as he spots the hated men head towards his Lover and shouts out "Leave him alone!"  
Nigel looks up with a smirk "Do you want to play?" at the glare he receives, his smirk widens and he turns to his Lamb while stroking the Marines back "No penetration on this one...but you are welcome to do anything else"  
Damon whines but at the looks he gets, he nods "Fine...but can I leave the belt on?"  
He chuckles and nods before heading over to the younger bound man "You need your control taken away from you...and I know just the thing" with that he heads over to the cabinet and rummages through the draws.  
Jethro watches as Nigel heads off only to growl as he feels something being run over the skin of his back  
"You are Mine...and I want to make you pretty"  
He frowns but then gasps as he feels something piercing his skin in little pinches. He forces himself not to scream out as he tries to distance himself from his body (Like you did when Kate died...and then again when you 'retired' to Mexico) while turning his gaze to watch his Agent.

Tony turns his head as he tries to figure out what Nigel has in store for him...only to yelp in pain as he hears a 'crack' of a whip followed by the stinging pain that flares along his back "You Bastard!"  
His eyes narrow as he delivers another two in quick succession "Don't speak to ME like that!" he smirks in arousal as he cuts through the skin "You are only still alive because Damon wants his Toy to behave!"  
He hisses in pain before turning his head "What happened to the other three 'Toys' then!?"  
Nigel steps up close and grabs the bound Agents hair, forcing his head back as he hisses "If you don't behave yourself...you will end up like them"  
Tony growls as he attempts to tug his head free "You've just admitted that you want me alive to keep the Bossman from using his Marine skills in putting you both down!"  
Jethro can't help but smirk at that (He never knows when to quit and shut-up) but he turns his head as Damon walks around to his front, before heading over to the cabinet...only to return with a long piece of pink ribbon. He frowns and goes to ask as to what he plans to do with it but snaps his head back to Tony at the scream of pain. His eyes widen in shock as he spots Nigels white shirt splattered with his Senior Agents blood.  
Tony growls and tugs at his bonds as his back screams in pain from the continued flogging "Fuck!"  
Nigel smirks as he watches the skin being stripped from the muscle with each strike "I might just whip you until you either pass out...or die" his arousal grows as he feels the bound mans blood spatter across his shirt "Lets see if you will last longer than that Officer, Lieutenant and Sargent could!"  
He grits his teeth at another lashing and he feels his vision beginning to fade out...but he smirks "You...you admitting to...to killing them?"  
He just chuckles as he continues to whip him "Yeah...the Officer died too quick for my liking!" he shrugs "I learnt when it came to the Lieutenant...but when Damon spotted the Sargent" a devilish smile crosses his face "I got my turn and I was impressed with how long he lived before he died"  
Tony grunts at another lash and forces himself to stay conscious "Why...why kill the Sargent then?...If...if Damon wanted him?"  
Damon looks up and growls "He fought back and Sir had to break his jaw...after that he wasn't fun anymore" he smirks as he ties the ribbon into a bow "I gave him back to Sir and in doing so...I could have another"  
Jethro grimaces as he feels the skin of his back becoming very tight and his face suddenly pales as he realises what Damon just said "You...you tore him from the inside...just because Damon didn't enjoy him anymore!?"  
Nigel glaces at the other man "Yeah...he was a right Bastard! And I had enough of his lip, so I broke his jaw to teach him some manners!"  
Tony lets out a laugh as he has finally got a confession out of the man, before falling in blessed unconsciousness.

Jethro smirks (He is a clever sod) and his smirk widens into a full grin as he hears Zivas voice  
'We can take that as a confession! Also we have almost located your position...it's within a five mile radius and myself and Tim will get the local Leos help in canvasing the area...keep them there and watch each others Sixs, Gibbs'  
Nigel frowns as he spots the silver haired mans smile and he drops the whip as he stalks over "What do you think you are smirking at!?"  
Jethro just laughs at him "You are spineless! That's why you drug them and tie them down...otherwise you will stand no chance"  
He growls and backhands him across his face "I am NOT spineless!"  
As his Toy continues to laugh at his Master, he quickly runs over to the cabinet and brings back the spider gag "Sir? I'll put this on him to teach him some respect"  
Jethro cringes and refuses to open his jaw for the evil thing (There is no way I'm going to let him put that thing on me again) he pulls his head back, as much as he can, as he tries to avoid it being put on.  
Nigel growls and grabs a fistful of the silver hair as he forces the Marines head up "If you don't let him put that on...you'll end up like the Sargent!"  
He growls as he refuses...but between the two men, the stupid thing ends up in place and ends up fastened at the back of his head.  
Damon sighs as he strokes the bruised cheek "He doesn't seem to learn Sir...but I like it when I feel him tense up beneath my hands"  
Nigel reaches up to softly strokes his Lambs head "Ok Damon...I shall not break his jaw, but if he doesn't behave..."  
He nods as he pecks his Masters cheek "Can I...?"  
He nods as he wipes the other Agents blood off his hands and onto his t-shirt before unzipping his trousers.  
Jethro cringes and growls before Nigel thrusts his cock into his mouth at the same time he feels the plug-thingy being removed and he lets out a muffled grunt as he feels Damon thrusting into him.  
Nigel groans as he feels the man struggling to breath "You were right about how he feels...his throat muscles constricting around your cock..." he uses a blood stain hand to grip the silver hair as he pistons his hips, to fuck the mans face and after a while he asks "You...you ready!?"  
Damon nods as he grips his Toys hips, either side of the corset piercing he made earlier, as he picks up the pace "Sir...Please?"  
"Now!"  
Jethro gags as the mans cock pushes into his mouth and cums down his throat at the same time he feels wet heat explode within him. He feels his vision begin to grey out from the lack of oxygen and once they both pull out...he once more vomits.  
Nigel cringes and moves to backhand him again, only to jump as the door flies open to reveal a man and a woman  
"NCIS! Freeze!"


	14. Rescued

Jethro and Tony are finally rescued

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro sighs in relief as he spots Ziva and McGee but suddenly tenses as Nigel grabs his head in a sickeningly familiar move and he waits for the crunch that would signify his neck breaking.  
Damon bites his bottom lip and makes a decision by pushing Sir away from his Toy "Enough! We surrender!"  
Nigel growls but when the two Agents move closer with their guns aimed at him, he grudgingly holds his hands up before kneeling on the ground besides his Lamb.  
Ziva moves closer and cuffs them before leading them outside to the waiting LEOs.  
Jethro watches through narrowed eyes as Tim walks over and tries to untie him. He growls and rubs his head against his shoulder as he attempts to get the gag off himself.  
Tim cringes as he realises that he should have started with the gag and gently places a hand on his Boss's shoulder, flinching at the deep growl, as he unbuckles him.  
He stretches out his jaw before spitting out what's left of the mans cum from his mouth, before turning his glare on his Agent "You'd better get me out McGee!"  
He nods as he reaches into his pocket to retrieve his lock-picking tools only to drop them as he becomes flustered by the iced glare.  
Jethro growls and tugs at his bonds "GET ME OUT!"  
Tim yelps and with shaky hands he attempts to pick the locks, sighing in relief as the lock on Gibbs right wrist snaps open and he unbuckles the leather that holds his elbow to his knee "I-I've got your r-right arm free!"  
He reaches out and snatches the tools away "Check on DiNozzo! I can free myself quicker than you obviously can!"  
Tim flinches and feels his cheeks heat up in shame "S-Sorry Boss" with that he stands and quickly heads over to his colleague.  
He watches him go and sighs (You shouldn't take it out on him...it's not his fault you got caught and taken) he turns and picks the lock on his left wrist before placing the tools in his mouth as he unbuckles the leather to free his arm from his leg while ignoring the tugging feeling along the skin of his back (What the fuck did he do to your back!?)

Tim slowly walks over to his friend and turns slightly green at the sight of the shredded skin and muscle of the mans back "Shit Tony! Why don't you ever shut-up?" he jumps at the slurred voice  
"You'd mi...ssed me th...en Probie?"  
He smirks and turns as Ziva walks in "We all would Tony"  
Ziva walks up and nods "I will un-cuff him while you catch...as I doubt he'd be able to stand" at his nod, she drags over a box before standing on it and using her lock-picking tools, she easily unpicks the lock on his right wrist followed quickly by his left.  
Tim grunts at the sudden dead weight and cringes at the sticky feeling of his blood before turning to the door "Ducky!? I need you here now!"  
Jethro looks up from where he was picking the lock on the belt and narrows his eyes as his old friend gives him a sad smile before heading over to Tony.  
Ducky sighs as he spots the blood and wraps a sheet around the young mans waist before nodding "Timothy, Ziva...take young Anthony out between you both and accompany him to Bethesda, also one of you need to inform Dear Abigail that you have rescued our Dear Friends"  
They nod as they help the barely conscious man out into the waiting ambulance.  
Jethro watches them go and sighs as he finally manages to get the stupid belt off himself only to let out a wince as the metal ring digs into the skin of his cock before he manages to free himself from it.  
Ducky just keeps quiet and holds out two sheets, which his friend takes with a quiet "Thanks" before he states "Jethro...you need to visit Bethesda aswell"  
He growls as he ties one of the sheets around his waist and the other around his shoulders "I'm fine Duck...I just want to go home" with that he attempts to leave but ends up growling as Ducky blocks his path "I'm not going Duck! And you can't make me!"  
He holds up his hands to try and calm his friend down "We need to get evidence from yourself, so we can make the Case watertight against the Bastards...and you need to be checked for any internal damage"  
Jethro just stares at him "They have it on tape with sound and visual...they don't need the p-physical evidence" with that he pushes past his old friend "Now either take me home or piss off!"  
Duck sighs and decides on a compromise "How about you let me check you over in the peace of your own home...I am able to perform the exam with a Rape kit and in doing so, I will not force you into Bethesda unless needs be?"  
He thinks it over before huffing and nods "Sure Duck...take me Home?"  
He nods and leads leads him outside and into his Morgan "Are you 100% sure that you don't want to go to Bethesda?" at the glare he receives, he admits to defeat and drives them to Jethros house.

He watches the Scenery pass by the window in a blur as he tries to block out everything that has happened to him while ignoring the way his arse hurts and the fact that his skin on his back is very tight (You need to see what he did to you) with that thought in mind, he huffs as he continues with his watching.  
Ducky glances over and hides his worry at his old friends odd behaviour, only to sigh as he turns into the street "We are here Jethro"  
He starts at the voice and then scolds himself for jumping as he gets out and slams the door before stalking into his house and up the stairs.  
Ducky quickly runs after him, grabbing his bag and kit before locking up his Morgan and following Jethro up the stairs "Jethro! Will you please remember that I am not as young as I once was and that I am unable to chase after yourself!"  
Jethro pauses and sighs "Sorry Duck...I just want this over with"  
He nods and leans against the wall as he gets his breath back before stating "I will do the Rape kit first, to collect the evidence before carefully checking you over"  
Jethro nods as he avoids the pale blue eyes "What do you want me to do?"  
Duck sighs and gestures towards the bed "I need you on all fours with your legs spread"  
His heartbeat picks up speed but he forces himself to keep calm as he does as instructed while removing the sheet around his waist and keeps the other covering his back "D-Duck?"  
He shakes his head in sadness as he hears the slight tremble and he gently strokes his friends thigh "It's only me and yourself here Jethro...I am going to put on some gloves before gathering the evidence"  
Jethro nods but still tenses as he feels Ducky collecting the DNA from the cum within him and hides his face in shame as he forces himself to stay still as the Doctor checks him over  
"I have completed the Rape kit and after checking you internally, there is no tearing only a slight swelling of which should go down of its own accord" he checks the skin of the mans ankles and then his wrists "You skin is slightly torn and scraped" with that he digs into his bag and pulls out an ointment "Now, go and have a hot shower before I rub this into the wounds and bandage you up"  
Jethro gives him a small smile before grabbing the sheet, to cover himself up again, as he heads into the Bathroom. He pauses as he walks past the mirror and his eyebrows raise in shock as he spots the strip of blue leather that is still around his neck, he feels a sudden burst of anger swell up from the inside and he snaps it off his neck before throwing it against the wall. He then removes the sheets from himself as he chucks them in the same direction only to pause at the sight of something pink on his back. He turns to get a better look and freezes at the sight of an elaborate bow in pink ribbon that has been plaited into his skin via little metal hoops that have been pierced through his flesh and a red mist descends over his vision.

Duckys head snaps up at a loud high pitched scream and he jumps off the bed to run into the Bathroom, only to freeze in shock at the sight of Jethros bloodied back "JETHRO!? What have you done to yourself!?"  
Jethro looks up, from his collapsed position on the floor, while holding up the bloodied pink ribbon with the metal hoops attached to it "He put a fucking ribbon in me Duck..."  
He sighs and gently picks up the man "Come...lets get you cleaned up and rested"  
He sighs and allows his old friend to manhandle him into the bath, only to flinch as water is run over his stinging back and he turns his head away in shame as Duck cleans him up.  
Ducky bites his bottom lip in worry at a compliant Jethro and once he has scrubbed the man clean, he helps him up and out of the bath before patting him dry with a towel before gently leading him into the Bedroom "Lay down on your stomach while I fix up your back"  
Jethro nods as he lays down but suddenly turns to look at Duck in betrayal as he feels a needle pierce his skin "Duck...why" his vision blurs and he collapses back down, the last thing he hears is Ducks small "Sorry Jethro" before sinking into darkness as the sedative takes effect.


	15. Lashing Out

Jethro lashes out at Tony

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He frowns as his body refuses to move...and he turns his head slightly as he hears voices  
"What are you doing here!?"  
"Ducky...I had to check on him"  
"You shouldn't have discharged yourself! Jethro is fine!"  
"I had to see for myself! And besides...they have done the Rape kit and have patched up by back with strict instructions on the medication I'm to take!"  
He lets out a drunken sounding growl as he feels a hand touch his arm  
"What have you done to him!?"  
"Nothing...I had no choice but to sedate him when he practically tore the skin of his back away as he removed that ribbon from his back!"  
Jethro frowns as he tries to get his arm to work (Stupid sedatives...stupid Duck, thinking he knows best!)  
"Are you telling me that ever since he has been rescued...you have kept him under sedation!?"  
"I had no choice! He would have caused himself some considerable damage if I didn't force him to allow his body to heal!"  
He slowly cracks open an eye only to deepen his frown as he spots Tony glaring at someone, he guesses that it's Duck on the other side of the bed and he slowly shifts his arm.  
Tony glances down at the movement he spots "He's coming around" he growls at the Doctor as he spots him head for his bag "Don't even think about sedating him again!"  
Ducky sighs "His body still needs to heal and I can't trust him not to damage himself further!"  
He stares into the pale blue gaze "He has had his control stripped away from himself for long enough! I will not allow you to sedate him again"  
Ducky just stares at him and with a sigh, he nods "Ok Anthony...but please be prepared for Jethros reaction, no matter how vile he could be"  
Tony sighs as he gently runs his fingers through the silver strands of the awakening man "I did notice that his Collar has been removed-" he glances up "-and I'm guessing that it wasn't by yourself" at the sad shake of the elderly M.E's head, he sighs "I will not allow him to throw 'Us' away...all because of what those Bastards have done to him!"  
Jethro growls as his body awakens and he pulls away from the comforting touch.  
Ducky sighs and places a hand on the young mans arm "He will try and push yourself away...are you sure that you are strong enough to make him see sense?"  
Tony smirks "I have loved him since Baltimore" he shrugs "I promised him that I'll never leave him and in doing so, I won't allow him to leave me"  
He sighs and then nods "Fine then, let me make you a cup of coffee as I call Abigail and Timothy to see how the evidence and Case is going"  
He nods and watches him go as he takes a seat on the bed, to wait until the sedatives have fully worn off.

Jethro growls as he tries to co-ordinate his limbs but snarls as his body still refuses to work  
"Give your body some time to wake-up, Jet"  
He narrows his eyes as he slurs "Na...me is Gibbs o...r Boss"  
Tony jerks back in shock at a deep feeling of pain and he shakes his head to get rid it "O-Ok Boss"  
Jethro nods and shifts, as far as he can, away from the younger man "What are yo...u doing here Di...Nozzo?"  
He gives him a sad smile "I had to check on you to see if you were ok"  
He slowly blinks as he tries to get himself into a sitting position only to jerk away as hands touch him "Don't. Touch. Me!"  
He frowns and lets go of him "Jet? Er...Boss? I was only going to help you up"  
Jethro growls and narrows his eyes (You have to get rid of him!) as he comes to a decision before stating "I'm not like you"  
Tonys frown deepens "What do you mean 'not like me'?"  
He stares into the confused green eyes (I'm Sorry for what I am about to say) as he answers "I am not a Fag"  
He jumps back in shock "But...I..." he blinks away the tears that form "I know that it was an awful way for yourself to lose your virginity...but not all male love is like that!"  
Jethro just stares at him, showing no emotion at all "It was part of the Undercover Operation...you really think that I could love another man? That I could really love someone like yourself!?"  
Tony lets the tears fall "I...I lied" he lifts a hand to wipe away the tears "I can't deal with this" with that he turns to leave.  
He smirks, while in the inside he is crying out for Tony to hold him, as he states "Yeah, piss off then! There is no way Leroy Jethro Gibbs likes to bend over and take it...unlike yourself!"  
He grits his teeth, as a sudden anger bursts through him and he turns to face the older man "You were the only man I have ever allowed to take me...you seem to have forgotten something" at the slight confusion, he stares back at him "You were not the only one that was Raped with the Team watching and listening in on it...along with the man I have only ever really loved being a witness to it" he lifts a hand to wipe his eyes "You truly are a complete Bastard! And I wish I never did meet you that day in Baltimore, all those years ago" with that he turns his back and storms out of the room, ignoring the way the man shouts his name as he makes his way downstairs.

Ducky looks up as he hears Jethro calling Tony and walks into the Living-Room only to pause at the sight of an upset Anthony. He moves closer "My Dear Boy...what has he done?"  
Tony looks up and wipes his eyes "C-Can I ask a favour Ducky?"  
He nods "Sure Anthony"  
He gives him a shaky smile "Can I have a hug?"  
Ducky smiles and gently hugs him while being careful of his back "I take it Jethro showed his Second B?"  
Tony nods as he buries his head in the crock of the other mans neck "He practically stated that I e-enjoyed my Rape" at the shocked gasp, he shrugs "I think it is time that I moved on from NCIS"  
He bites his bottom lip "Although I am disgusted with what Jethro said...please don't take it to heart, as he is lashing out and you know aswell as I do...that we alway hurt the ones we love more than others"  
He sniffs and pulls back "I'm heading over to Zivas,as I don't really want to be on my own right now"  
Ducky nods "Ok Anthony...just promise me that you won't do anything drastic? You have two weeks, minimal, medical leave followed by a Psychological Test when you return...as I'm sure that you know by now that myself and the rest of the Team will miss you dearly...but if you still wish to leave, then we will support you"  
Tony nods and gives him a shaky smile "Ok Ducky, I promise" with that he turns and leaves as he calls Ziva for a lift back to hers.  
Ducky watches him go before shaking his head as he whispers "What the hell were you thinking Jethro!?" with that he decides to let his old friend stew in his guilt for a bit longer as he heads into the Kitchen to finish off his Tea while trying to get his anger at the man under control.


	16. Chat

Duck and Abby have a chat

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He sighs as Duck ignores him while refusing to leave him to stew in his guilt and shame. He glances at his mobile and sighs before reaching out to grab it only to pause at the screen as he tries to think of what to say.  
Ducky walks in and pauses as he spots Jethro staring at his phone before shaking his head "Anthony doesn't want to speak to you at the moment and really, I cannot blame him" he narrows his pale blue eyes "How could you even say those awful things to him!?"  
Jethro just glares back "I don't even want to talk about it, especially to you!"  
He stands there and folds his arms across his chest, not in the slightest bit intimidated by the iced blue glare, as he states "I know that you were Raped-" he pauses as he spots the flinch "-and in doing so they stole your virginity...however it wasn't just yourself that was violated"  
He turns away and glares at the floor "He has been with men before...he had more of an idea as to what was going on!"  
Ducky has had enough and storms over to give him a very sharp slap to the back of his head "You are a complete Bastard Jethro! You have no idea how hard it was on Young Anthony to witness yourself being Raped after his own and knowing that he had no way to help you through it!"  
Jethro jerks away and quickly stands, wincing slightly as the skin of his back complains about the sudden movement as he shouts "How!? How was it hard on him!?...I-I was Raped Duck! Those Bastards tied me down and Raped me!" he blinks away the tears that form "I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs! A former Gunnery Sergeant...and yet I had no choice but to lay there and let them fuck me!" he looks away in shame "I...I became a-aroused at the feeling of restrained being helpless!" he tries to walk away, but Ducky blocks his path and he feels his heart-rate suddenly increase aswell as a sharp pain-like feeling flaring across his chest and his left arm, while he begins to struggle to breathe.  
Ducky sighs and slowly approaches his friend "Jethro...it is perfectly ok to become aroused when in danger" he gently reaches out to touch the mans shoulder only to jump back in shock as the man suddenly collapses "JETHRO!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He frowns as he hears Ducks panicked voice and tries to get his body to work (Did he sedate me again?...I don't think he did...did he?)  
"Ducky! What is wrong with Bossman!?"  
Jethro sighs at Abbys voice and tries to turn his head in the direction of the noise, but fails  
"Abigail, please calm yourself! Jethro just had a fainting session...he is perfectly alright"  
He frowns at the sudden silence and flinches as he feels a hard thump on his left arm  
"ABIGAIL!"  
"What!? You said that he is fine! And besides someone needs to knock some sense into him over poor Tony!"  
Jethro sighs and tries to get up, off the bed, only to collapse once more  
"Jethro please! You need to keep as still as possible...to let your body heal"  
He lets out a deep sigh (What happened?) and jerks his head in a nod before asking in a slurred voice "You...sedate...me...again?"  
Ducky chuckles and shakes his head "No Jethro, I didn't sedate you and I don't plan to unless you refuse to let your body get over the shock you had"  
Jethro nods as he relaxes into the mattress, as a sudden lethargic feeling flows through him and he quickly falls into a deep sleep.

Abby watches as Gibbs closes his eyes and only when she is fully sure the man is asleep, she turns to glare at the older man "Right...now you can tell me the truth!"  
Ducky sighs and removes his glasses, to clean them on the helm of his shirt before looking into the determined green eyes "You know me too well, Abigail"  
She folds her arms across her chest as she narrows her glare at him "Abbys Rule number One! No lying to Abby!"  
He smirks and gently leads her downstairs "Lets have a nice cup of Tea before discussing Jethro"  
Abby sighs and once in the Living-Room, she takes a seat on the sofa while waiting for Duckys return with the Tea. Not long after she had sat down, the M.E walks in carrying a tray.  
Ducky smiles as he walks in and places the tray on the table before taking a seat next to her "Abigail...Jethro isn't well"  
She sighs "Neither is Tony! He has been crying ever since Gibbs said those awful things to him! Ziva said it took forever for her to get him off to sleep!"  
He sadly shakes his head as he places a hand ontop of hers "No Abby...he 'really' isn't well"  
Abby pauses and blinks away the tears that form as she shakily asks "W-What is it? W-What is wrong?"  
Ducky sighs as he looks into the teary green eyes before answering "It wasn't just a fainting episode...Jethro had a mild heart attack, which was brought on by stress and his panic" he gives her a sad smile while gently patting her hand "However...he seems to be fine at the moment" with that he lifts an arm to allow her to curl up against his side.  
She lets the tears fall as she presses herself closer against him before asking in a small voice "Will he be ok Ducky?"  
He sighs as he glances at the ceiling "I don't know Abby...but what I do know is that he does need time and patience from all of us" he looks down "I haven't yet had a chance to inform him about the fact that Anthony may be leaving us...as after what has happened, I don't think his body can handle anymore shock at the moment"  
Abby nods "Do you want me to tell Tony?"  
Ducky shrugs "That, my Dear, is up to you...but do try not to stress out Anthony as he needs to decide his own choice in life"  
She nods as she lifts a hand to wipe her eyes "I'm headed over to Zivas after here as...as Tony wanted me to get an update on 'Jet' for him"  
He smiles "He really does love him...and if Jethro was well enough, I'd give him one of the biggest head slaps, that he is so fond of and tell him to get a grip before he loses the closest thing he has found since Shannon" he reaches out and picks up the two cups of Tea and as he passes her one of the cups, he states "Tell Anthony that I'll check him over at a later date"  
With that they both go quiet as they move into a comfortable silence as they drink their Teas into the night while they both try to hide their worry about their two friends.


	17. A Plan

Ducky agrees

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

A hand runs through his hair and he lets out a deep sigh as he tries to wake up but ends up relaxing as he feels a finger gently caressing the shell of his ear.  
He lets a small smile cross his face at the sound and he blinks away the tears that threaten to fall as he continues to comfortably stroke the sleeping mans ear.  
Jethro sighs and snuggles closer to the warmth as he whispers "Tony..." before wrapping his arm around the long pillow as he rests his head against it while enjoying the touch.  
He stills as Jethro hugs his leg before resting his head on his thigh and softly smiles down as him while gently stroking the silver strands. He looks up as the door opens and presses a finger against his lips to tell the M.E to be quiet.  
Duckys eyes widen slightly in shock at spotting Tony sitting on the bed besides a sleeping Jethro and goes to speak, but at the gesture he nods and decides to leave them to it by leaving the room.  
Tony watches him go before glancing back down at the old Bastard he still loves. He lets out a sigh and gently detangles himself from the sleeping man, only to pause slightly at the distressed sound.  
Jethro struggles to wake up and tries to get his arm to work but he is too heavy with sleep. He lets out a sound, suspiciously like a whimper, as he tries to move closer to the warmth which shifts away from him.  
He gives him a soft smile before leaning down to kiss his forehead "You know where to find me...that is, if you still want me" he strokes his fingers through the mans hair "I'll give you a week to decide...if not then, this is Goodbye" with that he stands and leaves the room but before he goes out the door, he turns to gaze at Jethro "I love you Jet...and I always will"

Ducky looks up and raises an eyebrow at the young man "I didn't hear you enter...how long have you been here?"  
Tony smirks before carefully sitting down beside the older man "You left the door unlocked and must have fallen asleep in the chair, I locked the door behind myself and decided to have a quick look on Jet" he sighs "I heard him whimpering in his sleep and I couldn't stop myself from comforting him as...as I still love the old Bastard"  
He gives him a sad smile "I take it Abigail told you what had happened?"  
He nods "Yeah, I could tell that she had been crying and I refused to let her leave without telling me what was wrong" he winces as he lifts a hand to run it through his hair "I didn't expect to stay here this long...I was only going to have a quick check on him, to put my mind at rest" he glances up at the ceiling "It was only a mild heart attack...wasn't it? You aren't keeping anything out...are you?"  
Ducky shakes his head "No, it was just a mild one, but I do hate to say it...but Jethro doesn't take care of himself that well, no man can live off on bourbon, coffee and Work alone" he sighs "He needs to take the time to actually eat proper meals and cut back on his coffee drinking"  
Tony suddenly stands "Right...I'm not having anymore of this!" he glances at his friend "Can you square it with Vance to extend our leave?"  
Ducky nods "I could declare you both as unfit for Work" a thoughtful look crosses his face "Just what are you thinking?"  
He smirks "Just tell me what I need to do to look after him"  
A soft smile crosses his face and he starts at the beginning from when he took Jethro home.

Jethro slowly wakes up and cringes at the feeling of the skin of his back being so tight but relaxes as he feels hands rubbing the soothing cream into his wounds and lets out a grateful sigh "Thanks"  
"You're Welcome Jet"  
He tenses and goes to pull away but realises that he is pinned down by Tony straddling his thighs with hands pushing him down by his shoulders. He suddenly stills as his heartrate spikes and he grimaces at the pain that flares within his chest.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he notices the mans pulse quicken, he quickly finishes off rubbing in the cream before getting off the man and cleaning his hands "Ducky said that you are to take those tablets" with that he gestures to the bedside table where he laid out the medication Ducky told him to give him.  
As soon as the weight disappears from his back, he quickly scrambles off the bed to glare at the other man while distractingly rubbing his chest to make the pain go away as his heartrate calms back down "What are you doing here DiNozzo?"  
Tony smirks "Looking after your Sorry arse, that's what"  
Jethro growls and goes to leave the room, but is blocked by Tony moving into his path "Get out of my way!"  
He shakes his head and stares into the blue eyes, only now noticing the sorrow and guilt deep within them, as he gently pushes him back to sit on the bed "I told you...I will not let you go without a fight" with that he lifts a hand to stroke along the bare flesh of the mans neck "Even if I have to fight your Pride aswell"  
Jethro turns away from the forgiving gaze but not away from the touch "I...I'm Sorry for lashing out at you...there is no excuse for what I said"  
Tony nods as he picks up the pills and holds them out "Take these"  
He sighs and nods as he swallows them in one go while accepting the water "Thanks Tony"  
He smirks "No problem...although, can you do me a favour?"  
Jethro looks up into the green gaze that he has missed these past three days "What?"  
Tony steps back and removes his shirt "Can you rub some of that soothing cream into my back?"  
He stares at the naked chest in front of him and gently lifts a shaky hand to touch him as he blinks away the years "I-I never meant a word! I-I'm sorry"  
He frowns at the tears and slowly steps closer, as he wipes the the wet blue eyes "I have spoken to Ducky and Ziva...we all have decided that it was a way for you to expel your anger" he suddenly narrows his eyes as he growls "Although if you ever do that again...I will leave and you'll never see or hear from me again"  
Jethro cringes and places a hand on his chest as a sudden pain flares from within him once more.

Tonys eyes widen at the pain he spots and he quickly but gently rubs the older mans chest "Control your breathing!"  
He frantically nods as he tries to calm down his panic but knows that he is failing when he spots his vision beginning to black out.  
Tony tugs his head against his while placing Jethros hand on his chest "With me...In...Out..."  
Jethro matches his breathing and closes his eyes as the tightness begins to lift. Once the pain has gone, he goes limp against him with a grateful sigh "Thanks...I have no idea...why that happened"  
He softly strokes the silver hair "You were having a panic attack, which was brought on by me giving you that shock" he sighs "Ducky told me that I could only stay if I didn't cause you anymore stress" with that he pulls back "So, before he finds out...can you do my back?"  
He nods "Sure, just let me get by breath back...and we don't have to tell him" at the raised eyebrow, he averts his gaze "I want you here"  
Tony gives him his brightest smile and tugs him by the chin before kissing his forehead "Ok...it's a start"  
Jethro returns the smile and gestures to the bed "Lay down, so I can do your back" he watches him move and when he spots the deep lacerations, which have been stitched up, he blinks away the tears as he hesitantly strokes the inflamed skin "I...I didn't realise how bad he hurt you"  
Tony glances up and reaches out to stroke Jethros thigh "It's ok Jet...you were in shock"  
He shakes his head as he lifts a hand to angrily wipe away the tears "It's no excuse Tony! I'm the Lead Agent...I should have looked after your Six!"  
He rolls his eyes "Well...I'd rather have you looking after my back, as it's rather painful at the moment"  
Jethro sighs as his anger disappears and he nods as he begins to rub the cream into his Agents back.  
Tony groans in delight as the painful burning-like feeling slowly disappears and he relaxes into the mattress at the soft caress while he starts to put his plan into motion.


	18. Dinner

Tony makes Jethro dinner and then watches a film with him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He sits there and watches as Tony moves around in his kitchen before glancing at the to his basement  
"Don't even think about it!"  
Jethro sighs as he continues to watch his Agent "Where's Duck?"  
Tony smirks as he cooks the pasta "Sent him Home, as I'll be staying here with you"  
He narrows his eyes "What about your Apartment? And besides...I can take care of myself"  
He pauses and turns with a growl "You haven't been taking care of yourself for a while now, so I have decided to change that!"  
Jethro crosses his arms and glares at the man "I don't need a babysitter! And I think you should leave!"  
Tony turns while leaning against the counter "I think not, you need to let someone else take care of you" he pushes off and walks over, to stop infront of the man before gently carding his fingers through the silver hair "Let me take of you Jet...please?"  
He closes his eyes as the talented fingers dance across his scalp and he lets out a deep sigh while dropping his arms with a nod.  
He leans down and kisses his forehead "Good, just sit there and take it easy" with that he heads back to making dinner.  
Jethro gazes at him and lets his eyes wander down the toned, young body (I can't believe he still wants you...especially after what you said to him) he goes to stand but stops and sits back down "Want any help?"  
Tony glances over and shakes his head "Nah, I'm just about finished" he loads up two plates before walking over to place one infront of Jethro and another besides him as he heads over to the fridge and pours out two glasses of fresh juice.

Jethro frowns as Tony places a glass of fresh juice infront of him and he opens his mouth to say something only to freeze as he feels a hand on his thigh. He swallows before turning to his meal as he slowly begins to eat.  
Tony smirks and praises him by softly stroking his inside thigh, making sure the touch is comforting instead of arousing as he joins him in eating his meal.  
He hates to admit it but compared to takeaways, this food is heavenly and he continues to eat but pauses as he bites his bottom lip. He takes a deep breath before moving his fork to his left hand as he lowers his right, under the table, to place it ontop of the hand on his thigh.  
Tony glances up as he entwines their fingers and smiles before continuing with his meal.  
Jethro returns the smile with a soft one of his own as he finishes the last of his meal but instead of getting up to wash up his plate, he sits and waits for Tony to finish while keeping hold of the mans hand.  
Tony smirks at the move and finishes his meal at a relaxed pace. Once finished he removes his hand and stands, waiting for Gibbs to do the same and then walks over to place his plate into the sink "You can do the washing-up, I left the saucepan to soak"  
He nods "Seems fair...as you did cook it" he bites his bottom lip as he glances at the floor "Thanks...not just for the cooked meal"  
He cocks his head to one side as he lifts a hand to stroke the older mans cheek, waiting until he looks up before leaning forward to kiss his cheek "I told you that I wouldn't give you up without a fight...I love you Jet and always will"  
He turns away as he blinks away the tears while asking in a small voice "How? How can you love me after what those Bastards did...and after the way I spoke to you?"  
Tony shrugs "I know that you would have never said those things if you weren't so upset...as for what those Bastards did, it doesn't matter to me...all that matters is that you are Safe and that you are looked after" he lowers his hand to gently stroke Jets bare neck "I understand why you removed my Collar...but I hope that one day in the future, you'll allow me to Collar you again"  
Jethro steps forward and wraps his arms around his friend "I-I don't know about that...I-I'll need some time" he buries his face in the crook of Tonys neck "Can you afford to wait? It'll...it'll probably be best if...if you-" he jumps at the sound and feel of a sharp headslap and he stills as he hears a growled  
"Don't you dare even suggest it!"  
He smiles against Tonys neck and gently wraps his arms around him "We going to be ok?"  
Tony smiles as a warm feeling blossoms within his chest "Yeah, as long as there will be a 'We'...we will be fine" with that he pulls back "Now finish the washing-up while I put on a DVD"  
Jethro frowns "I don't own a DVD player"  
Tony lets out a nervous chuckle as he runs a hand through his hair "I've been chucked out of my Apartment as a burst pipe has flooded it once more and..."  
He rolls his eyes "You're Welcome to stay here"  
Tony smirks "I know, that's why I got Probie and Probette to bring my stuff around while you were sleeping upstairs"  
Jethro chuckles "Fine, go put one on...I won't be long" with that he watches Tony disappear into the Living-Room.

He walks in and pauses at the sight of a shirtless Tony who is currently sitting in his boxers watching him with slightly darken green eyes. He frowns as he realises that he is becoming aroused and steps back in shock as he doesn't know what to do.  
Tony notices the look of uncertainty and pats the seat beside himself "Sit down Jet, I'm dressed this way for when we turn in for the night"  
Jethro nods and slowly sits down next to him, only to jump as Tony tugs at his shirt "What?"  
He rolls his eyes "Take it off, along with your trousers"  
He gives him an uncertain look but at the raised eyebrow, he sighs and removes his shirt before standing to take off his trousers until he is standing there in his boxers.  
Tony huffs and tugs him down next to him "Relax and watch the film"  
Jethro folds his arms across his chest in a shy manner (Since when have you been shy?) as he glances at the screen "What is it?"  
He smirks "Junior, a comedy starring Arnold Schwarzenegger as a man that becomes pregnant"  
He frowns and glances at his basement door but jumps as a hand pats his bare thigh  
"No Jet, stay here and watch this film with me"  
Jethro sighs and nods before turning to the screen only to smirk as Tony keeps his hand on his thigh. He looks down and reaches out to hold the hand once more but pulls away as Tony tries to pull him closer "I can't...not yet"  
Tony nods and tugs the afghan down from the back if the sofa before wrapping them up in it "Can we snuggle? Nothing else but snuggle?"  
Jethro bites his bottom lip before nodding "Yeah...I can do that"  
A dazzling smile crosses his face as he presses himself against his Lovers side, ignoring the way the body tenses as he turns back to the screen.  
He waits for Tony to do something and makes himself relax as he only now realises that Tony is letting him get used to being close once more. He hesitantly leans close and kisses the mans cheek "Thanks"  
Tony glances at him before turning to watch the movie "You're Welcome Jet" with that both men sit there and enjoy each others company while watching the movie into the night.


	19. Sorting Things Out

Jethro makes up his mind

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro presses closer to the warm body that is pressed against his back and slowly begins to rock his hips at a pleasant dream of Tony curled up around him as they both stroke his stomach while smiling at the thought of being a family, he frowns and stills at that thought and shakes his head as he burrows back into the warmth (Last time I watch a film about a pregnant man if I have weird dreams like that!) with that he lets out a deep sigh as he drifts off once more.  
Tony smirks as he watches his Lover and stiffles his groan as Jet rocks back against him, pushing against his morning wood and he takes a deep breath before gently pressing even closer while letting his hand move lower until it's resting ontop of the waistband of the other mans boxers.  
He tenses as he feels the other mans hand but relaxes as he realises that Tony isn't going to push things. He takes a deep breath before turning to face the other man  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty"  
Jethro smirks "Hey back at ya" he looks down the toned body and hesitantly reaches out with a shaky hand to softly stroke down the chest, jumping slightly at the deep groan.  
Tony smiles as he returns the gesture but instead of heading down the middle, he swirls his fingers around the pebbled nipples, smirking at the deep groan which is followed by a jerk of the hips.  
He looks down and is shocked to find that they are both very aroused. He bites his bottom lip as he strokes the waistband of Tonys boxers "I...I want to try"  
He nods "We'll take it slow" with that he removes his boxers and waits until Jet does the same.  
Jethro takes a calming breath as he copies him until they are both laying there naked. He slightly flinches as Tony touches him there but forces himself to stay calm as he watches the green eyes darken.  
Tony watches the emotions flicker across the blue eyes and he spots when the fear and uncertainty is replaced with lust and cautiousness. He smirks as he wraps his fingers around the other mans arousal and waits.  
He gasps at the touch and gives him a small smile before copying the gesture, his smile widening at the return gasp (Thank God it isn't just me affected this way). He slowly starts to move and groans as Tony mirrors his movement, telling him that he has the lead and that it is up to him how fast or slow to move things.  
The dark green eyes watches in triumphant as the other man gets more confident but he groans as he feels his climax approaching "Not long now Jet"  
Jethro nods and begins to rock is hips against each stroke "T-Together?"  
Tony nods and shouts "Now!" before climaxing over the mans hands as the same time he feels the cock harden slightly further within his grasp before cumming.

Jethro lays there panting and chuckles before moving forward to take Tonys lips with his, groaning as he feels the man take control of the kiss.  
Tony growls and pushes Jet onto his back before straddling his waist and taking his wrists above his head as he possessively kisses him.  
He tenses as he is pinned but surprises them both by relaxing into the hold.  
He pulls back from the kiss to look into the blue eyes "You ok Jet?"  
Jethro looks up into the worried green eyes and smirks "I trust you Tony...It just took me a while to remember that" at the dazzling smile his words cause, he feels his cheeks heat up as his cock hardens once more. He takes a calming breath "So...what are you going to do?"  
Tony sighs as he lets go "Nothing yet" with that he snuggles against the mans chest "I need some time to think...I want to make sure you know what you think you want"  
He bites his bottom lip as he looks down at the man curled up on his chest and he lifts a hand to stroke along his skin of his neck "I...I want you to Collar me...I trust you not to hurt me and...and I love you Tony"  
He looks up and searches the blue gaze before smiling and leaning up to kiss him "You'll let me keep you?"  
Jethro nods as he strokes Tonys cheek "Yeah...if you still want me" he shrugs "I think I love you Tony"  
Tony smiles and rears up to take his mouth in a possessive kiss.  
He chuckles in the kiss "I...take...it...as...a...yes?"  
He growls and rubs himself against him before suddenly pulling away and getting off the bed to rummage through his bag "I got you this the night before we got caught" with that he turns and holds out a new blue leather Collar.  
Jethro slowly moves closer and hesitantly reaches out to pick up the Collar. He looks over the strip of leather and smirks at the gold tag that reads

'Jet'

He looks ups and smirks "Put it on?"  
Tony leaps up and gently takes the new Collar before softly placing it on the mans neck "There" with that he steps back to get a better look.  
Jethro goes pink at the lusty gaze he receives and slowly stands "Come on...lets shower before we end up all itchy" he takes Tonys hand as he leads him to the Bathroom.

Jethro glances up as he finishes making the bed and smiles as Tony hands him a sandwich "Thanks"  
He nods as he reaches up to stroke the Collar "I'm so Glad that you have given 'Us' another chance"  
He nods as he happily munches his sandwich "You're my best friend, other than Tobias...and I'd be an idiot to turn the best thing that has happened since...since Shannon"  
Tony steps closer as he rubs his hand on Jethros arm "I know that I can't replace her and I wouldn't want to" he shrugs "She was your First Love and I'm honoured that you are accepting me as your Second"  
Jethro smirks before tugging him into a hug "I can't believe I almost threw this away...if it wasn't for that heart attack...I might have"  
He cringes "You found out then?"  
He chuckles as he pulls away and takes his Lovers hand to lead him downstairs "I knew it wasn't a 'fainting episode' and so concluded that it was a heart attack" he pauses and turns with a raised eyebrow "That and the way you and Duck were discussing my cholesterol levels...it seemed the only choice" he lets out a sigh "I was meant to return to Work today but I have been informed that Duck has signed us both off" he glances up into guilty green eyes "How long for?"  
Tony shrugs "Was meant to be for how long I could get you to realise how much we belong together...but you've surprised me by accepting us so quick"  
Jethro smirks "Already told you that I'm no idiot"  
He smirks back "Never said you were...you're just a stubborn Bastard" with that he leans forward and takes his mouth in a possessive kiss "You're my stubborn Bastard"  
He smirks as he allows Tony to drag him onto the sofa and watches as he puts in another DVD "Now what we watching?"  
Tony chuckles as he sits down beside him while snuggling against his side "A western comedy, Paint your wagon starring Clint Eastwood"  
Jethro smiles as he gently wraps an arm around Tonys waist "You lied about your Apartment...you got kicked out as you decked your Landlord"  
He tenses and goes to pull away but fails as the arm tightens around his middle and he sighs "Jet...I hit him because he caught me crying and made a comment about gays being too feminine...so I decked him and he evicted me" he turns to look into the blue gaze "I know it is still early into our Relationship...but is it ok if I move in?"  
Jethro gives him his trademark half smirk "Yeah Tony...I'd really like you too" with that he gently tugs him closer and into a loving kiss while forgetting all about the movie.


	20. Jethros First

It's Jethros real first time.

Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read it!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He nervously looks up and watches as Tony cuffs his wrists together above his head and he takes a calming breath only to jump as Tony pinches first his right and then his left nipple with those wonderful clamps he had brought round last time. His back arches in pleasure as the chain is tugged and he feels himself relaxing into the hold as he watches the green eyes that gaze down at him  
"Words! What are they?"  
Jethro nods "Coffee for Stop...Boat for Slow Down"  
Tony smiles as he straddles his Lovers waist and rewards him with a kiss along with a small tug on the chain.  
A small aroused grunt escapes his throat as he lets Tony take the charge while opening his mouth Submission. He lets out a groan as Tony pulls away and he tries to follow.  
He chuckles as he softly caresses the silver haired mans chest "Jethro, calm down"  
Jethro nods and lays back down as he watches Tony shimmy down his body, before tensing a he feels his breath on his cock "T-Tony?"  
Tony smirks as he places a hand on his stomach, to hold him in place, before swallowing him whole.  
He nearly bucks off the bed and lets out a keening whine at the feeling of Tonys throat, swallowing around his cock and he lets out a shout as the chain is sharply tugged. He feels his climax building and he tries to pull away "I...I'm gonna..."  
He growls and uses his teeth to apply pressure at the base of the older mans cock, forcing him back from the edge in a slightly painful way.  
Jethro gasps at the pain but whines as Tony completely pulls off him.  
Tony smirks at the flushed skin of his Collared Sub and reaches for the lube but pauses at the small glimmer of fear that flares within the blue gaze and he reaches out to stroke his thigh "What are your Words?"  
He takes a deep breath "Coffee for Stop...Boat for Slow Down"  
He nods and smiles at the bound man "I won't harm you in anyway"  
Jethro gazes up and slowly nods as he lets his legs fall open "I trust you Tony"  
Tony rewards him with a dazzling smile as he leans down to kiss him while gently inserting a slicked finger into him.

His body tenses and his breathing shortens but as he stares into the green eyes, he feels himself starting to relax "I...I trust you"  
Tony smirks as he leans closer to rub noses with him "That's all it is about Jet...I'm your first"  
Jethro looks away in shame "If only...D-Damon was my first"  
He growls and uses his free hand to tug his head to face him while narrowing his eyes "That doesn't count! It never happened!"  
He blinks away the tears "I-I thought you wouldn't...wouldn't want me anymore and so...I went on the attack as I believed that you'd leave me"  
Tony sighs as he leans down to kiss away the tear that falls "Silly Bastard...I told you that I will never leave you and that I'd always fight to keep you" with that he gently pushes his finger in deeper and wiggles it around until he can slowly push in a second.  
Jethro cringes at the slight burn but notes that it isn't as painful as before (Stop! Don't even think about it! Tonys right...it doesn't count, they have been charged and it's all finished with) with that thought in mind he turns his focus onto his Lover and frowns at the look of concentration "Tony?"  
"Yeah?"  
He pauses before asking "What's the look for?"  
"I'm trying to find something"  
Jethro narrows his eyes "Your fingers are up my arse! There's nothing to f-" his eyes suddenly widen as his hips jerk in pleasure  
A shout of triumphant is heard before a "There we go"  
As the spot is continually stroked, he whines "Tony! What...what is that!?"  
Tony chuckles as he uses the distraction to push a third finger inside him "It's your prostate"  
Jethro growls as he pushes back onto the hand before shouting in arousal as Tony begins to pump him "I...I never feel this...this way when at...Doctors"  
His smirk widens "It's because you aren't in an aroused state of mind" he feels the cock in his hand becoming harder and decides to allow him permission "Cum Jethro"  
His whole body tenses and he tugs at his bonds as he cums all over Tonys hand and his own chest before melting into a sated heap.

Tony groans at the sight and removes his fingers from lubing his cock and lining up against Jethros entrance "Ready Jet?"  
He nods as he doesn't have the energy to speak. He cringes at the feeling of becoming full as Tony slowly pushes into him while lifting his right leg over his shoulder, he gets the hint and warps his left around the mans waist before grunting as Tony bottoms out.  
Tony whines and tries not to shoot his load as he rubs Jets stomach and thighs, not caring about the cum that he gets on his hands "You're perfect...so perfect Jet" he squeezes his eyes shut at the wonderful feeling and looks down "Can I move? Please Jet?"  
Jethro feels himself heat up at the gaze filled with love and after his body has adjusted, he nods and watches as Tony trembles slightly before slowly withdrawing and pushing back in. He knows that he should feel vulnerable and weak...but he doesn't...he feels loved and cherished instead.  
Tony smiles as he spots the love and he playfully narrows his eyes as he changes his angle.  
His back arches in pleasure as he feels the cock hit him square on his prostate and he is shocked to find that he is hard once more "T-Tony...again?"  
A chuckle escapes him and he nods as he slowly begins to pick up the pace while hitting his prostate at every stroke, making the body arche up to meet him in pleasure.  
Jethro pants through the arousal and blinks away the sweat that falls into his eyes before begging for release "Please! I...I can't last much...much longer!"  
Tony nods and lets go of his iron grip on his own climax "Now Jet!"  
He tips his head back and screams out his climax before blackening out.

He slowly wakes up as he feels a soft cloth running over his skin and he lets out a groan of appreciation as he slowly opens his eyes to spot green ones gazing down at him  
"Alive then?"  
Jethro chuckles and heavily opens his arms "Come here...I want to snuggle"  
Tony chuckles and throws the damp cloth onto the floor before curling up into his side "Love you Jet"  
Jethro smirks as he runs his hand down the mans back "Love you too Tony"  
With that both men snuggle closer to one another as they both look forward to the future they will live together forever as Dom and Sub...as Lovers.


End file.
